Sanctuary
by kkcnelson2002
Summary: What happens when Rachel’s sanctuary becomes her personal purgatory?
1. Chapter 1

**Sanctuary**

**Summary: What happens when Rachel's sanctuary becomes her personal purgatory?**

**Rating: M for content and language**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Personal Note: This is my first Glee fanfic so please let me know what you think, both good and bad.**

*******Chapter 1**************************************************************

_I swear everything with that girl is one step forward and two steps back, _thought Puck as he made his way to the auditorium and the solitude it promised.It was dark with only a single stage work light on. _Why does she keep picking Finn? The guy is a dimwit. What does see in him and not in me? I thought that maybe just for a second she would pick me when she told me how romantic and shit I was and more important that I wasn't a Lima Loser._

_At least hanging out with Berry taught me how to use the light board. She isn't quite as bat shit crazy as I thought, but she is still full on weird. I mean those short skirts; does she know what those do to a guy? _Puck continued his mental tirade as he walked across the stage and turned on the house lights. _And those big brown eyes, oh hell, Puckerman, STOP, she's just another girl who picked Finn over you. Stupid cougars are so much easier to handle… _Suddenly he heard a strange sound near the upstage curtains. The sound was something between a whimper and a moan.

"Who's there?" He noticed Rachel's pink backpack then and what looked like a movement in the curtains heaped on the floor.

"Berry, are you in here?" he demanded in the surliest tone he could. Puck was starting to get a rush of adrenalin, like when you're watching a horror flick and you just know that stupid Cheerio should not have gone into the woods by herself.

Then he spotted her… "Oh shit, _Rachel_."

Her left eye was turning black and blue, her lip was split and there was a cut below her left cheekbone. That was just her face; the white shirt she had worn was missing buttons and had been torn open and her bra was pushed up around her neck. That ridiculous short pink plaid skirt was shoved around her waist. In the spilt second that he took in the bruises covering her body, he also saw the fabric burn marks where her underwear had been torn off, and what looked like blood on her inner thigh.

But it was her eyes that caught him the most. They were huge with fear, and he wasn't sure she was actually seeing him as she whimpered and tried to cover herself.

"Rachel, it's me, Noah." He started toward her using the gentlest tones he could. He kept his eyes locked with hers as he slowly moved toward her while grabbing a cloth drop sheet he found.

"I'm going to put this around you," he continued softly as he made his way to her, like she was a wild deer about to bolt, never looking away from her huge haunted eyes.

"Rachel, it's OK, I'm not going to hurt you. It's me, Noah. I'm not going to hurt you." he continued as he slowly and gently wrapped her in the drop cloth.

"Rachel, I think we should go see my mom. She's a nurse, she can help you." Puck just kept talking not sure if Rachel was hearing him or not.

"Rachel, I'm going to pick you up and take you to my truck." She didn't acknowledge him but he felt her whole body flinch when he put his arms around her and cradled her to his chest.

Puck made it to his truck without seeing anyone, which was good because he didn't know what he would have said if anyone asked what had happened. After he put her in the truck, and wrapped the seat belt around her, he walked around to the back and pulled out his cell phone.

"Hello."

"Mom…"

"Noah, is something wrong? You know I can't talk when I'm working in emergency."

"Mom, I need your help."

"Noah, are you OK? Are you hurt?"

"No, but my friend is hurt. I…I think she was raped."

"Where are you?" Her voice had taken on her no-nonsense nurse tune.

"I'm at school; I just put her in my truck. I was going to come to you."

"Did she change her clothes or take a shower?"

"No…Mom, I found her on the stage, she's not talking and she is ALWAYS talking. I wanted to get her out of there, so I just wrapped a sheet around her and picked her up."

"Noah, you did good, but she needs you to stay calm now and bring her here."

"Will you wait for us?"

"Yes, I'll have a doctor with me and we'll take her straight into a room."

"Thanks Mom…I love you."

"I love you too, drive safe."

Puck jumped into the truck and pulled out of the parking lot and headed toward Lima General. The silence in the truck was too much for him. His emotions were all over the place. Blinding rage that someone would do this to Rachel. Even if she was a Gleek and pushy know-it-all, no girl deserved this. Fear, because she still hadn't said anything yet and Berry's silence was just wrong in a way he couldn't even explain. Protectiveness, part of him just wanted to hold her and make everything all right. So he started to sing "Sweet Caroline," softly, more like a lullaby than he had in Glee. He placed his right palm open on the seat between them and felt his chest relax just a fraction as Rachel reached out and threaded her fingers in his.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sanctuary Chapter 2**

**Summary: What happens when Rachel's sanctuary becomes her personal purgatory?**

**Rating: M for content and language**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Personal note: Wow, I am so surprised by the response to this story. I was really afraid that no one would like it or the content would be too much for people. Thank you everyone who left a review, it really makes me focus harder on writing. I hope this lives up to all of your hopes. I don't use a beta, so all mistakes are mine, feel free to point them out to me**.

**************Chapter 2*******************************************************

It had been the longest hour and a half of Puck's life. He must have passed the length of the waiting room a hundred times, alternating between burning rage, gut wrenching worry and the need to DO something, unable to do anything but think.

_Shit, Quinn said it was a girl…Her eyes, god I don't think I will ever get the look in her eyes out of my fucking mind…What kind of shit for brains would do that to Berry, I mean, yeah, she's hot, but fuck, who could do that…How am I going to keep my little girl safe?...Finn's a pansy ass, what the hell would he do to keep my baby girl safe… Oh shit, the blood... STOP don't think about that…I thought when I had that dream that God wanted he to get in Rachel's pants maybe he wanted me to keep her safe…I mean, shit, she was in that virginal white gown…What the hell is taking so long anyway?_

When they had arrived at the emergence entrance his mother was waving them over to a short-term drop off spot and she had both a female doctor and officer with her. Rachel's fingers had gripped his even tighter and she looked at him with panicked eyes.

"It's OK Rach, that's my Mom."

"Hi, my name is Ruth, I'm Noah's mom. This is Kathy and Sara. We're going to help you." His mother had gently spoken to Rachel as she opened the passenger side door.

Rachel looked back to Puck as if asking for his agreement.

"It's OK, I won't leave. I just have to move the truck. You're safe with my mom." He reached over and unlatched her seat belt as she continued to hold his right hand in a death grip.

"I promise I won't leave." With that last promise Rachel seamed to gather herself and turn toward the women making her way out of his truck. He waited until she was though the doors before he started up the truck and moved to a long-term parking spot.

That had been almost two hours ago and Puck couldn't take it anymore. He was about to ask the desk nurse for some information when he saw his mother open the door to the patient area.

"How is she?" Ruth hadn't seen such raw emotion in her son's eyes since the day his father left them.

"Physically, she has a black eye and a few other bruises but after we got her cleaned up, the cut on her face was really just a small scratch, and her lip is cut on the inside. She doesn't have any permanent internal damage," Ruth explained, looking her son dead in the eye.

"Shit, I hadn't even thought about that." Puck exclaimed as he ran a hand along his Mohawk.

"Noah, she's still not talking. We need to get her statement for the police, plus we don't know her last name or how to contact her parents. I need you…she needs you to come back and try to get her to talk."

Taking a deep breath to collect himself, Puck answered, "Berry, her name is Rachel Berry. I heard her tell Kurt that her dads were out of town until sundown Friday, but I don't know where they are."

Ruth gave her son a reassuring smile as she lead him though the doors and to Rachel's room.

His mom was right; physically, she looked a lot better than she had two hours ago. Gone were her torn clothes, replaced with blue hospital scrubs and those god-awful hospital slipper socks. But the haunted look hadn't left her eyes.

"Noah." Rachel said as she reached out a hand to him. He had never heard his name said the way Rachel did, like a prayer and heartache all at once.

"I'm here." He took her hand and laced their fingers together as she had in the truck. "Rachel, you really need to tell the cop what happened."

"NO," she began to shake all over. "NO, no I can't. He said he'd do it again if I told."

He didn't mean to but all the pent-up rage he had been feeling came pouring out as he took both of her hands in his and growled, "I won't let him hurt you again, Berry. If I have to beat the living shit out of him every day to keep you safe, I will."

Amazingly his rage seamed to give Rachel strength. Puck locked eyes with her, willing her to find her courage again.

"Ok, but only if you stay," she finally agreed, but kept his hand in a stranglehold.

He was wrong; the first two hours had been a piece of cake compared to the living hell of the next thirty minutes.

Sara, the police officer, had come back in with a pad of paper and a small recorder. Rachel told her story in excruciating detail; every hair pull, clothing rip, punch, kick, threat and scream of pain. The whole time, she continued to hold Puck's hand and he swore he could feel everything she had. Finally, finally she was done.

"Rachel, I know this has been hard, but can you tell us who did this?" Sara asked.

"Brad Wilson." Two words and Puck wanted to explode, but he couldn't because she needed him.

"Noah, please take me home now." She looked up at him with pleading in her eyes.

"Sure, if that's OK?" he asked, as he looked around the room to Ruth and Sara.

"That's fine, we just have to sign the release forms and contact her parents," Ruth answered.

"I'll go get the truck." Puck told Rachel as he gave her hand a squeeze and left the room.

Puck ran to the first trashcan he could find and puked his guts out. When he finished dry heaving, a hand came in front of him with a tissue.

"Thanks," he mumbled as he looked up to Sara's face.

"Don't worry about it; I've done my share of puking after stories like that. Look, I know you want to go out and beat the crap out of the guy that hurt her, but don't. Let me do my job and stay with Rachel. You seem to be the only one she really trusts right now."

"I'm just so pissed right now. I mean, I play football with Brad, how could he do this?"

"What matters is that you did everything right. Your actions made sure we have the evidence we need."

"Thanks," Puck mumbled and left to pull the truck around. Afterward, Puck met his mother and Rachel at the exit doors.

"Rachel, I know you've talked to your dads, but I really wish you would come over to our house until they get back."

"Thank you, Mrs. Puckerman, but I really want my own clothes and my own bed."

"Honey, I don't think you should be alone. Your dad said that they wouldn't be back until after midnight."

"I could stay with you, if that's OK, mom?" Puck interjected upon hearing their conversation.

"You'll stay?" Rachel questioned with a look of surprise and hope.

"Berry, I may be a jerk, but when I make a promise I keep it. I promised I wouldn't leave."

"Noah, generally speaking spending the night at a girl's house is not allowed but I'll make an exception because I don't want her alone NOR do I want you to go out to looking for Brad Wilson on your own," his mother told him with a knowing look.

"Thanks Mom," Puck had the heart to look ashamed of the fact that his mother knew what he was planning on doing.

The drive back to Rachel's was quiet. He was still a little freaked that Rachel wasn't talking a mile a minute, however, this time, at least, she seemed to be in the moment with him. Most of the drive Puck had continued to hold Rachel's hand with their fingers entwined.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sanctuary Chapter 3**

**Summary: What happens when Rachel's sanctuary becomes her personal purgatory?**

**Rating: M for content and language**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Wow, here is the next chapter, these two are killing me. I hope it's up to everyone's expectations. It is defiantly the most challenging story I have ever written. Again, no beta, so fell free to point out all corrections that are needed.**

**Personal geek moment – I love seeing how many of you have put this story on your alerts and in your favorites, it just, heck, I can't tell you in words how happy it makes me!**

*************Chapter 3***********************************************************

Puck had just set his gym bag in the foyer when, "Are You Ready for Some FOOT" erupted from his back pocket. Slamming his cell phone off, he apologized "Sorry, Finn just sent me a text, he wants to know why I'm not at practice."

Rachel just looked at Puck with questioning eyes, "Don't worry, I just texted him back 'cove,' he'll figure it has to do with my sister or a cougar or some shit like that."

"I'm going to go take a shower."

Puck watched her climb the stairs to her room. There was none of the crazy Berry bounce in her step, her shoulders were hunched over and her head hung down.

_Even after all those slushie facials she never looked this bad… Asshole, of course she looks like shit, who wouldn't? I can't just sit here, I'll go nuts. I really want to beat the shit out of that motherfucker! CALM DOWN Puckerman! I don't know what she needs but she needs you to figure it out. What the hell do people do after something like this happens? Quinn's having a girl, how am I going to keep her safe from guys like Brad…shit for brains, fucking asshole… STOP... stay calm… What should I do? Why don't I hear the shower going yet? Should I go check on her? Oh, there now I hear it. Hannah likes it when I make brownies after she's had a bad day at school…that's just fucking retarded, Puckerman, why would Rachel want brownies? Oh screw it; at least it will give me something to do.'_

Forty-five minutes later, Puck was finished cleaning up the kitchen and the brownies were almost done, but the water was still running in the shower upstairs.

_Did Berry fall down the drain? She can't possible have any hot water left. Crap, I don't want to go up there, please just get out of the shower. OK, I'll give her until the count of ten then I'll go up…1…2…3… come on, Berry, turn off the stupid water…4…5…don't make me come up there…6…7… finally._

Ten minutes later, Puck had just taken the brownies out of the oven when Rachel came into the kitchen in the most un-Berry like outfit he had ever seen. She had on grey sweat pants and a grey Detroit Lions sweatshirt that had seen better days. Her hair was still wet, hanging down her back and she had her brush in her hand.

Puck didn't really know what to say to her, so he just said the first thing that popped into his head.

"You know that team sucks, right?"

Rachel shrugged her shoulders. "Daddy's from Michigan."

"Are those his clothes?"

"Yeah, I just…never mind, it will sound childish."

"Bull, I made you brownies, now that's childish."

"You made brownies?" Rachel asked, looking directly into his eyes for the first time since entering the room.

"For god sakes, don't tell anyone, but Hannah, my little sister, likes me to make her brownies when she's had a hard day, and I wasn't sure what to do, so, yeah, I made brownies." _Shit now I'm rambling like her, get it together_.

"I wanted to feel like they were here, with me," Rachel told him with a huge, sad sigh.

"What time did they think they would be here by?"

"My Dad is in a fourteen hour surgery in Cleveland. Daddy was upset, but has no way to contact Dad until the surgery is over. Plus, I told him that I can't have someone else's death on my hands if he left early or was upset. They were going to come home tomorrow afternoon, but Daddy was packing them up and driving back as soon as possible, so maybe around midnight or so."

_Okay, now what Puckerman, think._

"We should let the brownies cool; do you want to watch a movie or something?"

"Honestly, Noah, I don't know what I want right now. I think I've passed into the numbness stage. I just don't want to think or feel anything anymore."

"Come on, let's go see what movies you have." Puck held out his hand for her. Rachel reached out and let him lead her to the family room.

"Just no Broadway or musicals, okay?" Rachel asked him, with those haunted eyes.

"Sure, makes my ears bleed anyway." _Oh, this is bad. Mental note no action movies, horror is probably out, maybe one of those stupid click flicks…_ Puck flipped though the movies, and realized that over half the movies were out of the running.

"I can't believe you have this movie," Puck told her as he pulled out _Remember the Titans_'.

"Puck, just because they're gay, doesn't mean my dads don't like football!" _Finally a Puck out of her and little snap in her voice too._

"Whatever, why don't you sit on the couch while I put it in," _Well that didn't come out the way I wanted it to, but I think I just saw her smirk._

The movie had been running for about twenty minutes when Puck noticed Rachel yanking the brush though her hair; he knew from Hannah that it hurt.

"Can I?" he asked her gently as he reached for the brush. "I had to brush Hannah's hair every morning when she was little." Puck had been sitting on the opposite end of the couch from Rachel as she looked at him with huge eyes that seemed to reach into his soul. With a small nod of her head, she handed Puck the brush, turned her back to him and moved closer to him on the couch.

He spent the next couple of minutes getting the knots out of her hair, one long slow stroke of the brush at the time. Rachel sat rigidly in front of him at first, but she slowly started to relax. Puck continued to brush her hair through the movie just because it was something he could DO for her.

The movie was in the final scene at the graveyard when Puck felt Rachel's shudder. He looked around her shoulders and saw tears running down her face as he was caught in her gaze. Without out a word he opened his arms and Rachel fell into his chest.

She wasn't crying with loud dramatic sounds as Puck expected her to, what she did was worse. It was silence, no noise, just silence and for the first time in years Puck felt tears running down his own face as he cradled her into himself. Somehow in that moment she carved a place for herself in his soul and it was all he could do to hold them together and out of the abyss that surrounded them.

Minutes, hours later, he wasn't sure, Puck felt Rachel's deep even breathing. _She probably needs to sleep. I don't want to move her but I've got to piss. Maybe if I move slowly she will stay asleep… careful. What a pansy ass, I can't believe I was crying like that, hell maybe she didn't notice. I think I'll grab my bag and take a quick shower before Rachel wakes up._

Thirty minutes later, he was just opening the bathroom door after finishing his shower when he heard Rachel scream from the living room. He ran down the stairs, almost killing himself, and over to where he found her sitting strait up on the couch, hyperventilating.

"Rachel, Rachel I'm here, I was just taking a shower." He told her as he grabbed her shoulders. He knew it was the wrong move when she blindly took a swing at him. He instantly let go of her and held his hands up in between them.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm an idiot, I wasn't thinking." _Shit she's got that look in her eyes again like she doesn't know I'm here._

"Rachel, it's me Noah, I won't hurt you," he tried more gently; suddenly it was if she snapped herself into the present.

"Noah!" she exclaimed as she launched herself at him, almost knocking him down. "I thought it was happening again, I thought he was here."

"Shhh, it's okay, I'm here, everything is okay." Puck whispered in her ear as he wrapped his right arm around her and stroked her hair with his left. Pulling slightly away from her and cupping her cheek in his left hand, he looked her directly in the eye with a fierceness she had never seen.

"I promise you, Rachel Berry that he will never come near you again, NEVER."

They continued to hold each other's eyes for what felt like an eternity. Finally Rachel spoke. "I believe you."

Puck let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding and let her out of his embrace. "You better, Berry," he smirked with what he hoped sounded more like his cocky self and winked at her. "So are you hungry?"

"Not really but we should probably eat. I'll see what's in the kitchen."

"Forget it, how about pizza, my treat."

"Sure, just no fungus, I don't eat anything that grows on dead things," she told him with a mock shudder.

"Just for that I'm ordering extra mushrooms," he smiled at her and headed over to where he left his cell phone.

"Noah Puckerman, don't you dare." _There's that spark, come on, Rach, don't let him win._

"What? You could pick them off."

"Puck!"

"Alright you win, but next time we are getting mushrooms and you will try it." _What the hell did I just say, next time?_

Puck reached for his phone and noticed that he had a couple of voicemails that he had missed. "Let me go though my voicemail, just in case Hannah called."

"Watch out, Noah, I just might start to believe that you're a good big brother."

"Watch it, Berry, I have a rep to protect here, can't have anyone thinking I've gone all mushy or something."

The first and third messages had been from his mom checking up on them, the second was Hannah telling him at she having fun at her friend's house and they even did their homework, but it was when he was listening to the fourth message that Rachel saw his face turn to stone.

"What is it, Noah?" Rachel asked with a tremble in her voice.

"It was Matt; they arrested Brad in the middle of football practice."

"And…" she could tell by the look in his eyes there was more.

"They know it was for rape, but they don't know who the victim is."

"Shit!" Puck was pretty sure that it was the first swear word Rachel Berry had ever spoken, and he waited to see what she needed from him.

"So does cheese and black olives sound good?"

"Berry, you really are crazy."

"Nope, crazy is the fact that I want to go eat at least one of those brownies before the pizza gets here," she told him with a small grin.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sanctuary Chapter 4**

**Personal Note: I would like to give a huge Thank You to franki3; her support and help make me want to push myself to make this the most realistic story I can. Also, to the 25 readers who have added this story to your favorites, I have to admit I've checked out your profiles because it makes the butterflies in my stomach do flip flops that you actually like the story enough to attached it to your fanfiction account. For the over 100 of you that have added this to your story alerts, OMG I never thought 10 people would want to read this let alone want to know when I update the story! As always, I am humbled by everyone's reactions to this story and I hope I continue to meet your expectations.**

**Also, I began this story before madmatt070 started the Damsel In Distress challenge but am joining in and she would like us to thank Lunar Kitty Kat for her help with the challenge.**

**********Chapter 4***************************************************************

Puck had just finished his second brownie when he noticed Rachel had crumbled hers into bits.

"Rach, what's wrong?" _Stupid Puckerman what do you think is wrong? I wonder if she would notice if I beat my head on the table for that one?'_

"I'm sorry." Rachel looked at him with huge sad eyes. "I just thought that if I faked it hard enough, pretending it never… that it was just a Broadway show… that I could make myself feel normal again. I'm sorry, I know you made the brownies for me, but I just can't eat."

"Hey, it's fine. I actually made the brownies to keep myself from going crazy. So what you're really trying to say is that I could have ordered mushrooms," he teased her, trying to lighten the mood.

"I just… the thought of eating… I mean… I don't want to hurt your feelings."

"Rachel, you're allowed to feel whatever you want, it won't hurt my feelings if you're too upset to eat. Besides, you're probably one of those girls that think salad is a meal." Puck winked at her and took her napkin and dismantled brownie to the trash.

"Come on…Wait, you won't freak or anything if I eat, right?" Puck asked just as the doorbell rang, signaling the pizza delivery was there.

"No, it's fine. I'll meet you in the living room."

Rachel had just turned on her DVR when Puck entered the room with his pizza.

"Berry, _Dancing with the Stars_?! Do you want me to poke my eyes out?"

"It's not that bad."

"Tell me that after you see blood coming out of my ears."

"Fine, you big jerk, I'll pick something else."

"_So You Think You Can Dance?!_ are you still mad about the slushie facials?"

"Puckerman, it's half over anyway, just eat your pizza."

"Fine, but for the record I stopped slushing you awhile ago." _Honestly I don't care what we watch, as long as she is still talking. Berry quiet is just weird._

Puck had just finished eating when Rachel abruptly turned off the TV and walked over to the fireplace. "I'm going to start a fire."

"Sure." _All right, a little on the crazy side but whatever._

"Do you want me to turn off some of the lights?" Puck asked, because she had turned on every light in the room earlier.

"No, I can't stand the dark right now," Rachel replied as she returned to the couch with Puck.

After a few minutes of silence as they both watched the flames dancing in the fireplace she asked, "What do you think school will be like tomorrow?"

"I don't think it matters, because I don't think your dads are going to let you out of the house," Puck told her as he placed his palm face up on the couch between them.

"I have to go back sometime."

"Not tomorrow." Puck spoke with finality.

"Why?"

"Come on, Berry, even you can't be that masochistic."

"Wow big word, didn't know you had it in you."

"Just because I think school is lame doesn't mean I'm stupid."

"Do you think everyone will know by looking at me?" Rachel asked as she reached out and laced her fingers with his.

"If you wait until Monday, you'll be able to cover your black eye with make-up." He felt her tense next to him.

"How do you know that?"

"My mom had a boyfriend hit her once." He heard her suck in her breath next to him. "I was in the sixth grade and saw it happen. She never saw him again after that, but I hated that I couldn't help her. That I was too small to defend her, that's when I started working out. I knew I had to protect her and Hannah."

They sat in silence for a few minutes as Rachel thought about what Noah had just told her.

"So you really meant it when you said you wouldn't let anyone hurt me?"

"Yes, if I had known what he was going to do I would have beaten the crap out of him before he ever came near you." Puck could feel his entire body tense.

"Do you think people will know it was me?"

"Rachel… I think sooner or later people will know. I mean, you are going to have to testify in court, but I think it is up to you if you want to tell people yourself or wait to see if it just comes out. Matt said they all know what the arrest was for; it's just a matter of time. I think the Gleeks would support you if you let them. Look how good they are to Quinn."

"I don't think I can tell them, it was hard enough to tell at the hospital…do you think if they knew, they would tell the rest of the school?"

"Not if you asked them not to, they're our friends, Rachel, and in some ways, I guess, we are all one weird, messed up family."

"Do you think you could tell them for me?"

"Are you sure that's what you want?"

"I don't know, but I know I need help." Puck felt Rachel take a deep breath. "Noah, I…I don't know what I would have done if you didn't find me." Puck looked over and saw a tear run down her face.

"You're a lot stronger than you think, Rachel Berry."

"No, I mean it. I mean, imagine if Kurt or Artie would have been there, or even Quinn, or one of the others."

"They would have gotten you help. Of course Kurt's fashion sense might have been compromised with the cloth I chose, and let's face it my guns are bigger than Artie's." He flexed, trying to lighten the mood.

"Noah, I've told you before, you have lovely arms."

"Berry, are questioning my badassness again?" he asked her with a mock frown.

"If I do, will you sing to me again?"

"Fine, I walked into that one, the next time we're in Glee I'll give you a show you'll never forget." Puck gave her his cougar grin.

"Promises, promises." Rachel managed a slight smile before turning back in to the fire and relaxing into the couch.

"Noah, tell me something that nobody else knows about you. You know my biggest secret, not that it will be for long, what's yours. Oh, being a great big brother doesn't count."

"No, you'll hate me, and in a way it isn't mine to tell."

"Noah, please? I know you said we were never friends when I broke up with you but I hope that has changed now."

"Why did you break up with me so fast, do you really love Finn that much?"

"I don't love Finn, I just didn't want to come in second place to Quinn again and I know you love her. I see you watching her."

"It's not Quinn I love."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll hate me."

"Noah after today I could never hate you, no matter what you tell me."

"That baby isn't Finn's, it's mine. Quinn and I were drunk at a party one night and she told me she did it because she was feeling fat. Finn has never even been with her."

"Then why, how does he think it's his?"

"Quinn told him some bullshit story about hot tubs and he believed her. She picked Finn and won't let me help and how can I tell my best friend I slept with his girlfriend?"

"Noah, you have to tell the truth."

Puck leapt off the couch, ran a hand along his Mohawk and stared into the fire keeping his back to her, "Don't you think I want to? My dad left us, I swore I would never do that to my own kid, and now she isn't giving me a choice, that's my baby, my little girl. How the hell am I going to protect her if Quinn won't let me near her?"

"You love her? The baby, I mean."

"Yes."

"I don't hate you Noah, I never could." Puck turned and they looked into each other's eyes, both laid bare with only their newfound trust between them. Suddenly, they heard a noise at the door and Rachel's eyes widen with fear as she reached for his hand.

"It's okay; I think it's just your dads."

The next moment Rachel was being swept into a hug by both of her fathers.

"Rachel, I'm so sorry we weren't here." "Are you ok?" "Did you eat?" What do you…"

"Dads!" Rachel spoke as she stiffly removed herself from their arms. Puck could see that they were overloading her with too much hugging but he understood their need to hold their daughter.

"Sorry, honey." Her dad said hesitantly as her daddy turned to Puck.

"Thank you Noah, for helping Rachel when we weren't here." He was looking Puck directly in the eye and holding out a hand to shake.

"I just did what anyone else would have," Puck replied and reached out to shake hands as the older man jerked him into a tight hug. _Okay. This is weird._

Stepping back, Puck answered, "I better go. I'm sure you both would like time alone with Rachel, plus I have school tomorrow."

"You'll come back, right?" Rachel asked and he could see the panic in her eyes again. "You promised you wouldn't leave."

"Calm down, Berry, I told you I keep my promises. I'll bring you your backpack and homework. Is there anything else you need from your locker or anything?" Puck asked, as they both reached out and held hands.

"No. I'll walk you to the front door." They moved into the foyer together, still holding hands when they reached the front door.

"Noah, tell them for me."

"Are you sure?"

"No, but I'm not sure of anything right now."

"Alright, I'll see to tomorrow. Try to get some sleep." He reached down without thinking and placed a kiss on her forehead as he had given Hannah a hundred times. He felt her stiffen but she didn't pull away.

"You'll be a great dad one day, Noah Puckerman," she told him, looking up into his eyes.

"Thanks." He felt his throat tighten up as he turned and opened the door. Looking back at her one last time, he promised, "I'll be back after Glee practice." She nodded her head and closed the door behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sanctuary Chapter 5**

**Summary: What happens when Rachel's sanctuary becomes her personal purgatory?**

**Rating: M for content and language**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Personal note: OK, this chapter just about killed me to write, Puck was just pissed the whole time. I couldn't write it from another point of view because this is really turning into Puck's story, so forgive me if it's not what you were hoping for on his first day back at school. Please feel free to bash and tell me what you really think of the chapter.**

****************Chapter 5*********************************************************

"Dude, what are you doing without a spotter?" Finn asked when he found Puck in the weight room Friday morning.

"Got a lot of stuff on my mind," Puck grunted between sets.

"Practice doesn't start for ten more minutes. Did something happen to your Mom or Hannah?" Finn asked as he moved over to the weight bench to spot for Puck.

_Shit, why does he have to be so fucking nice to me? Why did I ever let Quinn talk me into screwing her? Stupid question, she's hot, she wanted it and I was thinking with my dick._

"No, they're fine."

_How the hell am I going to tell everyone about Rachel? Wonder if Finn is still crushing on her? Not that he should, he has Quinn and my baby girl. Shit, don't start thinking about that again._

"Puck, we're best friends right, you can tell me what's going on," Finn told him while looking at Puck with those damn puppy dog eyes of his.

"Do I look like a girl, asswipe?"

"Fine, hey did you hear about practice last night?" Finn asked as the rest of the team began to fill into the room. Luckily, the conversation moved on to other subjects when the rest of the team arrived and Puck was able to lose himself in his workout for the next forty-five minutes. Later, in the locker room as everyone was finishing getting ready to start the regular school day, the topic of yesterday's practice was brought up again.

"Puck, where the hell were you yesterday? Did you hear what happened?" A teammate asked.

"Yeah," was all Puck said as he tried to hold onto his growing anger.

"Think he really did it?" one of the guys questioned the group.

"Who knows? Probably some girl's parents found out and she's just trying to keep herself out of trouble," someone answered.

"Yeah, even though she begged him for it," a teammate laughed.

As they continued to gossip, Puck lost what little control he was hanging onto.

"Even if he did do it, she probably deserved it," a teammate joked.

Puck snapped and threw a punch at the guy's face, quickly followed by a left hook to the kidney; Puck was so enraged he didn't even know who he was beating the crap out of. Finn, Matt and Mike all jumped into the fray to haul Puck off their other teammate.

"NO GIRL EVER DESERVES THAT!" Puck hissed as he continued to scare the shit out of the rest of the team with the force of his anger and lack of control. Noah Puckerman had always been a badass, but this rage went well beyond his usual pissiness.

"Puck, calm down," Finn stepped in and placed both his hands on Puck's shoulders forcing Puck to look him directly in the eye. "STOP."

_Damn it, Finn may not be the smartest guy at McKinley High, but he's right. Take a breath Puckerman, do you even know who you're beating the crap out of right now?_

"Come on everyone, show's over, let's get to class," Finn ordered. The rest of the team filed out, leaving Finn, Matt and Mike with Puck.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, Puck?" Mike asked.

"Does it have something to do with why you missed practice?" Matt continued.

Puck pinched the bridge of his nose, closed his eyes and took a deep breath, struggling to regain control of his emotions.

"I'll tell you at Glee," he said leaving the others in the locker room with more questions than answers.

Everywhere he went, people were talking about the arrest: students in the hallways, teachers in hushed clumps, even Sue could be heard practicing her next TV spot on the subject. The only time he got away from it was during his daily nap, which due to the fact that he didn't sleep the night before, he actually did have a headache that justified the rest. Glee was fast approaching and Puck was both dreading it and wanted it to just be over already.

He had just come from the auditorium and was standing outside the door when he heard the rest of the group talking.

"Anybody know what Puck's problem is?" Artie asked the room in general.

"Man, you should have seen him this morning, he went totally postal," Matt informed the group.

"Yeah, if Finn hadn't calmed him down I don't know if he would have gotten control of himself," Mike added.

"Our boy has been seriously hormonal all day," Kurt interjected while he adjusted his already perfectly placed sweater.

"Finn, do you know what Puck's deal is?" Quinn asked.

"Anybody know why Rachel stayed home today?" Mercedes asked.

"She didn't need to be here today," Puck answered, making his presence know by moving into the room like a barely contained wild animal, with Rachel's pink backpack thrown over one shoulder.

"Hey, Puck is everything OK?" Mr. Schue raised an eyebrow as he watched Puck turn and lock the classroom door.

"Look guys, I'm sorry I've been a jerk all day but I have something important I have to tell all of you and I've been struggling to figure out how," Puck said as he turned to face the group.

"What, the great Noah Puckerman doesn't know how to 'handle' a situation?" Mike teased.

"This isn't a joke and it can't leave this room." Puck looked up, meeting each person's eyes individually. He saw the fear in Quinn's eyes, but gave her a small shake of the head.

"P...Puck you're freaking us out," Tina said as the tension built in the room.

"It's about Rachel," Puck said as he took a deep breath and drove his fists deep into his pockets.

"What's up with our girl?" Mercedes demanded

"What did you do to her?" Kurt accused.

"I found her," Puck stated.

"What the heck are you talking about, Puckerman?" Santana sneered.

"I found her in the auditorium after that _shit for brains_… that _fucking asswipe_… person attacked her" Puck ground out between clenched teeth.

"Oh my God, that's who he assaulted?" Brittany gasped as the rest of the group stared at Puck in shock, some with their mouths hanging slightly open.

"Puck, are you sure about what happened?" Mr. Schue asked, hoping it wasn't true.

"Yes, I was with her in the hospital when she gave her statement to the cops," Puck told the group with anguish in his voice.

"Why were you with her?" Finn asked as he reached a hand out to Quinn sitting next to him.

"Because I promised her I wouldn't leave." Puck looked his longest friend directly in the eye and read the understanding there. Finn knew about Puck's need to protect his mom and sister, and as they both slid their glazes over to Quinn and Finn pulled her closer into his body by putting an arm around her shoulders.

"Oh crap, her dads are in Cleveland, you didn't leave her by herself, did you Puckerman?" Kurt demanded, one hand one his hip the other with a finger pointing and waving toward Puck.

"No, when I make a promise, I keep it, Hummel." Puck growled.

"Hold on, white boy, Kurt didn't mean it that way." Mercedes stood and held a hand up between either boy.

"Look everyone, we all need to calm down. Rachel is really going to need us." Mr. Schue moved next to Puck in the middle of the group. "Does she know you told us?"

"Yes, I told her we were her friends and that we would stand by her," Puck replied

"Of course we're her friends," Santana confirmed.

"I hope you're not just saying that, San, because I also promised her that it wouldn't leave this room."

"What happens in Glee, stays in Glee," Mike said, from where he had an arm around Tina.

Puck finally noticed that while they were talking the group had shifted. They were closer together than usual and everyone seemed to be touching someone else, and not just in their usual cliques. While Mike had one arm around Tina, she had her other hand in Artie's. Artie had his other arm around Brittany, who was leaning her head on his shoulder. Finn still had his arm around Quinn, but she held Kurt's hand in the other. Matt actually had Mercedes under one arm and Santana under the other. _Now that would crack the shit out of me any other time_, Puck thought_._

"I stayed with her until her dads got home last night, she wasn't really talking a lot. Well, not like Berry usually does. Maybe this will have more meaning for some of you, but she didn't want to watch any musicals and she wasn't singing."

"Our diva didn't want to watch musicals; did she at least eat some ice cream?" Kurt asked, referring to their usual pick me-up -routine.

"No, she didn't want to eat anything."

"Crap," Tina voiced the original five's feelings.

"What should we do?" asked Brittany.

"Should we go see her?" Matt asked.

"Honestly, I have no idea," Puck replied as he ran a hand over his Mohawk.

"Is this why you were at practice early this morning?" Finn asked.

"Yes, I just didn't know what… how to tell you guys. Plus, I keep seeing her eyes and hearing her voice as she told the cops what happen. No one should ever go through that." Puck could feel his anger coming back.

"Hey, Puck, I know it must have been hard for you yesterday too." Mr. Schue reached out and put a hand on Puck's shoulder. "But it sounds like you got Rachel help, and stayed with her when she needed you, that's all any one of us could have done."

"Thanks," Puck mumbled with his head down. "Look, I promised I would take her books and stuff to her after practice. Maybe you guys could just text her for now and let her make the first move when she's ready."

"That is a really good idea, Puck," Quinn said, leaving Finn's side and moving over to Puck. As she pulled him into her arms, she whispered in his ear, "I said it before, but you are not a Lima Loser." Puck held her tightly for a minute, feeling their baby between them before he backed away.

The next instant he felt someone else's arms go around him and Tina telling him, "Give that to Rachel for me when you see her." His throat got tight so he just nodded to her, fighting back tears he would NOT shed at school. Suddenly everyone was gathered in a group hug and most of the girls and half the guys had tears running down their faces.

"So help me, if any of you pansy asses tells anyone I was crying, I will beat the crap out of you," Puck mock threatened as the group broke apart and wiped the tears from their faces.

"Whatever, Puckerman, just go tell our girl we're here when she's ready," Mercedes told him as she gave him a push toward the door.

Walking toward the door, Puck looked back with honest sincerity in his eyes "Thanks, guys."


	6. Chapter 6

**Sanctuary Chapter 6**

**Summary: What happens when Rachel's sanctuary becomes her personal purgatory?**

**Rating: M for content and language**

**Note: This chapter is a little short but I wanted to get an update out before the Holiday since I'm not sure if I will get a chance to update again until Monday. Please let me know what you think and most importantly,**

************Chapter 6**********************************************************

Puck had been standing on Rachel's porch for what felt like hours, trying to gather his courage. _Take a deep breath, you can do this, Puckerman_, he thought._ Really, it's not that hard; just knock on the damn door. Her dads are not going to hate you; for once, you're the good guy here. Fathers, CRAP. If she had to have gay parents why couldn't she have had two moms? I'm good with moms, but I guess if they were gay, maybe I wouldn't be…You're stalling, knock on the damn door…_

Afraid of what he would find on the other side, he wondered _What if she's a crying mess, I hate it when girls cry I never know what to DO. What if her dads are all in my face for details? Shit, there is NO way I am telling them everything Rachel said yesterday. Crap, what am I going to say to her? That's it, knock on the stupid door Puckerman!_

He rapped twice, and one of Rachel's dad's opened the door wide.

"Hi Noah, come on in, Rachel's been waiting for you." _Crap I forgot to find out what to call them are they both Mr. Berry or are they like Jones and Smith or some shit like that?_

"Thanks, where is she?" _That's it, just by pass the whole name issue until I can ask Berry._

"She's been in her room all day, feel free to go on up."

"Great, thanks." _Wow I have entered the Twilight Zone, a dad actually inviting me into their daughter's bedroom, that's just all kinds of crazy, hell maybe that's where she gets it from._

As Puck reached her bedroom door, he found Rachel sitting on her bed, staring out the window with a far away look in her eyes. She was still wearing the sweatsuit she had changed into the night before, and it didn't look like she had brushed her hair all day.

"Rach?" he asked in a gentle voice, not wanted to startle her. She didn't seem to hear him, so he walked further into the room, dropping her backpack on the floor. As he sat down on the bed next to her he asked, "Rachel, what are you doing?"

Nothing. Silence.

Puck reached for her hand and laced their fingers together, "It's OK if you don't want to talk. Do you want me to tell you about school today?" Puck felt her squeeze his hand and look over to see her give a small nod of her head.

"I started my day by going postal on one of the football guys; I'm not even sure which one it was."

Rachel finally looked over to him with something close to interest in her eyes.

"Yeah, I thought that might get your attention," Puck smirked at her.

"Why?" One word and Puck felt like he could finally take breath he didn't realize he had been holding since he entered her room.

"They were saying stupid shit in the locker room before school started and I kind of lost control." Rachel looked him directly in the eye and it felt like into his soul.

"It was about me, wasn't it." He couldn't lie to her not when she was looking at him that way.

"Yes…No…" _Shit_. "They were talking about who it was in general not about YOU but no girl should be treated that way and it pissed me off," Puck exclaimed angrily.

"I wish I could do that." Rachel replied in a hushed voice, not her usual I am in the room and you will listen to me voice.

"Wish you could do what?" Puck asked confused.

"Beat someone up," she stated simply.

"Why would you want to beat someone up." Puck asked, confused again. _Girls don't beat people up, what the hell is she talking about. OK not that I don't enjoy a good catfight but that's different._

"I want that control back, the feeling that I can walk into a room and no one will hurt me. Would you teach me?" She looked at him with those big brown pools of hope.

"You want me to teach you how to be a badass?" he asked.

"No, I want you to teach me how to protect myself."

"Sure, I could show you some defensive moves and attacks that might work for you, but you're a lot smaller than me so I'll have to think of some good moves that take advantage of your midget size." Puck nudged her shoulder and smirked down at her.

"I'll have you know I'm in the 80th percentile for height in girls my age," she replied, her eyes narrowing at him.

"Still makes you a midget, Berry," Puck laughed at her.

"Whatever, Puckerman," she replied back with a small nudge to his shoulder, or bicep because her shoulder didn't reach his. "How was the rest of your day?"

"I didn't beat the shit out of that asshole, if that's what you're asking, he wasn't at school."

"I know, but you can't anyway." Rachel said flatly.

"What are you talking about Berry? How do you know I didn't beat the crap out of him, you know I could."

"My daddy is friends with the D.A., they went to law school together… anyway, the asshole didn't get out until around 3:00 p.m. and he is on house arrest until the trial. Plus, they put out a restraining order so he can't come to school when I'm there. Noah, you can't touch him because they said it might hurt the case. You'll probably be called as a witness and it would be better if you had no contact with him."

"Shit!" Puck exclaimed as he ran a hand along his Mohawk, "Hey, how about Matt and Mike, can they beat the crap out of him?" Puck asked with a vengeful glee in his eye.

"Why would they want to?" she asked, puzzled.

"Because they're your friends and they care about you," he told her with his voice full of exasperation. "Heck, I bet even Artie and Kurt would want in on the action; of course, if they left Mercedes out of the loop she might hurt them all," Puck smirked.

Rachel shook her head, "I don't believe you."

Puck turned his body so he was facing her and took both her hands in his. "Rachel, you didn't see everyone when I told them. They are all really upset and want to help you. Actually, they all wanted to come over but I told them I wasn't sure you were ready and that they should just text you for now. Let you make the first move. In fact, where is your phone?"

"It was in my backpack." Puck got up and brought her bag over from where he had dropped it earlier. "I really don't think anyone texted me, Puck."

"It's dead, where's your charger?"

"Over by the computer." Rachel told Puck as he moved over to plug it in. Instantly, the phone chimed indicating that she had mail. Puck looked held out a hand to her. "I really think you should come see this."

Rachel's hand shook as she took the cell phone from Puck. Tears began to fill her eyes and spilled down her cheeks as she read through her messages. As she set down the phone, Puck opened his arms, silently asking if he could hold her. Rachel took the half step into his body and wrapped her arms around his waist as Puck wrapped her into himself and placed a cheek on the top of her head as she continued to cry.

"Santana texted me, she hates me, but she was the first one to text." Rachel's voice was muffled against his chest.

"Once in a while, even the bitches can surprise you," he snarked.

"Stop, most of them offered to help me, with notes or missed homework and stuff. Oh, you were right, Mike and Matt both offered to beat him up and Mercedes called him a cracker boy. Artie threatened to run him over and Kurt said he could put his new place kicker skills to work." She was starting to smile though her tears as she told Puck what the others had texted. "Tina and Brittany offered to start nasty rumors about him. Finn said to tell you he understands what this morning was about and Quinn… she said she was a bitch to me, but that I was there when she needed me the most and she was going to return the favor, whether I liked it or not."

"Berry, you are the only person I know that can laugh and cry at the same time." Puck told her as he looked down and playfully tweaked her nose before loosening his arms if she wanted to move away from him.

"Noah, I don't know what's going on with me right now, " she told him, resting her head back on his chest.

"What do you mean?" he asked as he held her tighter and started to absently run a hand up and down her back.

"I just don't understand."

"Rach, I'm really bad at girl speak, you are going to have to give me a little more help here."

"I don't understand how I can feel so safe and protected when you hold me but it freaks me out when my own dads try to hug me. I mean, my brain knows they would never hurt me but… I don't know.. it gets all screwed up somewhere."

"Rachel, it's OK, I think anybody would be screwed up after what happened. And I will deny it if anyone asks, but I like holding you too. It makes me feel like I'm at least DOING something to help you." Puck continued to hold her.

"Rach, have you eaten anything yet?" he asked, looking down at her with concern.

"No, I really don't want to," she said with a shake of her head.

"Rachel," he said somewhat sternly, "You have to eat something, when was the last time you ate."

"Before… lunch maybe," she replied, not wanting to think about the details.

"Come on, your dads are probably freaking that you're not eating. Try using those acting skills you are always bragging about and faking it for them." Puck tried to spur her out of her room.

"NO, I think I'll stay here, you go down, I'm sure there is food in the kitchen if you want some," she said, holding her ground as Puck tried to gently lead her out of the room.

Puck turned back to her and placed a hand on her check, "Rach, don't do this, don't let him destroy you."

She looked deep into his eyes and saw the concern and strength he was trying to give her. Closing her eyes and rubbing her check into his hand she told him, "Thank you," and slowly forced herself out of her room and into the kitchen where her fathers were waiting for her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sanctuary**

**Summary: What happens when Rachel's sanctuary becomes her personal purgatory?**

**Rating: M for content and language**

**Story note: Jews have a ritual bath called a Mitveh that I have included in the story without really explaining. The Wikipedia site gives great information and for Christians this is the ritual that baptism is based on. .org/wiki/Mikveh **

**Personal Note: I have a wonderful beta Beth who has helped me a great deal with this chapter! Sorry it took so long to post. I will be fixing the earlier chapters as well.**

******Chapter 7**********************************************************

_I can't believe Tanaka is making us do these stupid drills again._

_Dinner last night with Rachel's dads didn't go as bad as I thought it would. Still don't know what the fuck to call them, maybe Kurt knows. He's such a diva, he even runs like a girl, but hell, he's still the best kicker we have. "All the Single Ladies"….NO, NO, NO I will NOT get that gay ass song stuck in my head!_

_Another 500 yard sprint! Is this guy on crack? What the hell, neat freak still won't let him near her, so he takes it out on us?_ Puck gave Tanaka a death glare as he passed him on the track.

_I wonder if she slept last night. I mean, she has to crash sooner or later right? It's kind of cool that she trusts me and shit. Too bad Quinn doesn't trust me with my own kid. How am I going to not be like my douchebag dad is when Quinn won't let me near my kid? What if one day the kid thinks I didn't want her, so she must be a Lima Loser? NO kid of mine will be a Lima Loser._ Puck pushed himself harder with anger and sprinted the last 250 yards faster than he had all practice.

_What did Berry say she had to do today? Oh yeah, her dads were dragging her to go talk to a shrink or some crap like that_. Puck was doubled over, hands on his knees, and he gulped in air. He could feel his leg muscles twitching in exertion. _Damn I hope we're done, I think I'm going to fall over. Not good for the badass rep._

"You're a bunch of slackers!" Tanaka called out, "I want 200 push-ups and sit-ups, NOW!"

Puck looked up enough to see Finn behind Tanaka flipping him the bird. _Fucking hilarious, Finn flipping the bird_, Puck smirked and raised an eyebrow towards Finn before flopping down onto the ground to start his sit-ups.

_What am I going to tell Finn, should I tell him anything? I mean, if Quinn keeps the baby I'll have to tell him. I can't make my bro take care of my kid, but if Quinn gives her away, then Finn will just hate us both and we will all lose each other and our little girl._

Puck rolled over to start doing push-ups, his body protesting the whole time.

_I can't believe Mr. Shue's wife is preggo. There is one seriously messed up chick. Who the hell gives freaks drugs? Hell, at least the drama guy makes you pay for it. Bit by a shark, fuck, Puckerman that was brilliant. Brilliant, now I'm starting to sound like her, not good…"_

"All right, everybody hit the showers!" _About time, Tanaka._ Puck dropped to the ground, every

"Hey, Kurt! Wait up," Puck yelled over as the rest of the team slowly moved off the field.

"Yes, Puck? You know I need to wash this grime off before it clogs my pores," Kurt replied, one hand on his hip and the other circling around his face.

"Whatever, look, I need your help," Puck said, struggling to look sincere and not roll his eyes.

"What could you possible need from me? Granted, I love makeovers, they're like crack to me, but you've got that hot stud thing going for you..." Kurt eyed Puck from top to bottom and back up again.

"Don't test me, Hummel," Puck snarled. "It's about Berry."

"Wellll, why didn't you say so?" Kurt huffed in his normal (if high-pitched) voice as he dropped the diva act. "What do you need?"

"I have an idea, but I am going to need the Gleek squad's help. Can you call Artie, Mercedes and Tina?" Puck asked. "I don't have their numbers. Have them meet at my house after sundown." He tried to keep his irritation in check, hating that he had to ask for help.

"Sundown?" Kurt asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Hello, Jewish. My mom makes an exception for practice, but she gets all hormonal about the Sabbath after that. It's just easier to humor her," Puck told Kurt with a laugh.

"Fine, I have to help my dad at his garage anyway. How does 8:00 o'clock sound?" Kurt asked with his hand back on his hip as swished his bangs to the side.

"Cool, I'll get the rest of the group to meet then." Puck nodded his head and started back to the locker room.

It was several hours later and Puck could admit, if only to himself, that he had been a wreck all day. Rachel had texted him after her appointment that her dads were taking her to her aunt's house because they felt she could use a woman's touch. Puck hadn't heard from Rachel in hours, and for some reason it was starting to piss him off.

Puck stared at his cell phone. _It's sundown, Berry, come on; text or call or something. Oh for fuck's sake, I'm acting like a freaking girl here. _He threw the phone onto his bed._ I have no reason to worry; she is with her dads. Shit, I keep hearing her voice in my head: _"I don't understand how I can feel so safe and protected when you hold me, but it freaks me out when my own dads try to hug me. I mean, my brain knows they would never hurt me but… I don't know... it gets all screwed up somewhere…" _STOP, she will be all right, she WILL be all right! _Puck stood in the middle of his room with his hands fisted at his ears.

"Sweet Caroline…" Puck dove for the bed and grabbed the phone. _About time, Berry,_ Puck thought as he flipped it open. "Hi, Berry," he replied in what he hoped sounded like a casual voice, like he hadn't been waiting for her to call all day.

"Uh hi, how did you know it was me?" Puck scowled, he could hear the uncertainty in her voice.

"My phone plays "Sweet Caroline" when you call, uh… like it plays the Monday night football tag when Finn calls," Puck told her, feeling like a fool.

"What does it play when Santana calls?" Rachel asked innocently.

"Gold Digger," was Puck's deadpan answer.

"And Kurt?" Puck could hear Rachel starting to smile in her voice.

"All the Single Ladies," Puck replied, and could hear Rachel give a small laugh, as he flopped back onto his back and looked up at his ceiling.

"Do you have a different ring for everyone?"

"Almost, why does it make me less of a badass?" Puck teased her.

"No, but it makes you kind of nuts," Rachel teased him back.

"So, are you feeling better today?" Puck asked, true concern tingeing voice as his body tensed waiting for her answer.

"Yes.. no… both, I guess. Going to talk to someone helped, but I don't know when or if it will get easier, or better or whatever," Rachel replied with a sigh.

"How was visiting your aunt, did she help any?" Puck asked, trying to relax again.

"Yeah, it did a little, I mean, I love my dads but there is some stuff that they just don't understand. I was… well, I wanted to ask…would you come over tomorrow?" Rachel's voice hesitated over the request.

"Sure, Hannah is going to spend the day with her friend. Krystie's family is going to pick her up after they're done at church, so I could probably be there about 11:00." Puck informed her.

"Great, my dads are making dinner, so I better go," Rachel mumbled.

"You have eaten today, right? Please tell me you that you changed your clothes, too." Puck attempted to mask his concern with laughter.

"Yes, Mom, I have eaten." Rachel sniped back.

"Berry," Puck demanded in a surly tone of his own, "You have showered and changed right, because even you would be rank after three days. I spend enough time with guys in a locker room that I know girls should NOT smell that way."

"Noah, I have showered, thank you very much! I even went to Mitveh at my Aunt's temple," she replied with heat in her voice, but continued softly, "even if I don't feel clean."

"Rachel," Puck tried to reassure her, "You are not dirty; you did nothing to be ashamed of." In this instant Puck wished he could reach through the phone and hug her.

"I wish I believed you," Rachel said sadly, and hung up before Puck could respond.

"Damn it!" Puck growled to the room in general, just before he heard the knock on the door.

Within twenty minutes everyone had arrived and were sitting around the Puckerman's now crowed living room. People were talking back and forth and finding places to sit.

"I call this meeting of the Gleek Squad to order," Kurt's voice rang out though the room as he stood next to the side chair that Mercedes was sitting in having appointed himself head Gleek with Rachel missing.

"I am not a Gleek, Beyonce," Puck snarled for effect from the doorframe he was leaning on.

"So Puck, why are we all here?" Santana asked, her snotty tone ringing out from her place on the floor next to Brittany.

"I have a plan, but I need everyone's help," Puck informed the group, running a hand along his Mohawk.

"A plan for what?" Brittany asked as several people in the room rolled their eyes at her.

"Rachel has decided to come to school Monday, and I want to keep her protected but I need all of your help," Puck admitted.

"Well, you're going to need more than just Matt, Finn and I to beat everyone up at school," Mike joked, trying to break the tension in the room. Puck being protective and concerned was just too far out of the group's comfort zone.

"Step off, boy, I can do my fair share of damage, just ask Kurt," Mercedes winked up at her friend.

"Yeah, I'm still paying my dad back for the windshield you busted," Kurt huffed.

Puck laughed with the rest of the group at the disgusted look Kurt was gracing Mercedes with. "While the idea of beating the crap out of people sounds like the badass thing to do, it isn't what I had in mind."

"Well, then what is your plan?" Quinn asked from were Finn had an arm around her shoulder on the couch. The group had silently, without any real thought, started to take care of Quinn, making sure she had the most comfortable seat and clear path to the nearest restroom if needed. _When did they all start taking care of her without even realizing what they're doing?_

"I know Kurt, Tina and Mercedes usually meet Rachel in the morning, what I was kind of hoping that we could make it a point of never leaving her by herself, without making it noticeable to the rest of the school," Puck told the group.

"I was hoping we could figure out her schedule and make sure a couple of us are with her between classes and at lunch. Artie, I thought if you and Brittany walked with her between second and third period that maybe you could steer her toward the wall and block the other students with your chair. Brittany, you could keep talking so she didn't realize what was happening. That kind of thing," Puck continued his explanation.

"Maybe we should make sure there is at least one girl with us if we walk Berry somewhere." Matt added. "I mean Mike and I both tower over her, I wouldn't want to freak her out if it was just the two of us with her."

"Maybe you guys shouldn't wear your jackets either?" Tina asked the group hesitantly from her place on the floor where she was leaning back onto Artie's legs.

"Wow, I hadn't even thought of that!" Finn exclaimed. "Did Brad have his on?" Finn asked, turning toward Puck.

"I will not EVER talk about the details of the event. PERIOD. It was bad, the worst thing I have ever heard and I will never repeat what she told us at the hospital," Puck ground out, and the group was on edge again, waiting for him to explode. His jaw was clinched, both hands were fisted and the cords of every muscle in his body were all outlined.

"Hey, it's alright." Quinn said gently, as she got up and moved to stand in front of Puck and run her hands up and down his arms.

"Sorry, dude, I didn't mean to upset you," Finn apologized.

"I puked." Puck told the group quietly.

"What are you talking about?" Artie asked.

Puck was looking at the floor when he began to talk as Quinn continued to rub his arms. "I found her … you know… oh, god, the shape she was in. She didn't talk for hours." Puck looked up at the group and asked, "I mean, has any of us not heard that girl talk nonstop? Then when she was finally talking and told the cops her story, she asked me to stay. I'm an ass but how could I say no." He stared down at his sneakers again, "After, I practically ran out of the room and puked in the nearest trash can I could find."

The group sat in silence with the ticking of the clock on the wall thundering though the room. Finally, Finn stood up and moved over to Puck, placing a hand on his shoulder, "You did the right thing, and it's awful what happened. You may never forget, but you took care of her when she needed someone the most. You're a good guy, Puck."

"That's it people, group hug." Kurt called out as he dragged Mercedes and then Santana and Brittany over to where Quinn, Puck and Finn were already standing. Tina wheeled Artie over and the rest of the group joined into what quickly dissolved into a group tickling war. Soon everyone was laughing and smiling at each other.

"Hey guys I have an idea." Artie called out over the pile of wiggling, giggling people around him. "Tina drove my dad's van over and we were going to play Rock Band over at her house. All the stuff is in the back if we want to play here instead."

"That's awesome dude, I can totally beat you on the guitar," Mike boasted to Artie.

"Dream on, Other Asian Kid." Artie threw his challenge down.

"Yeah, will I can kick all your butts on drums," Finn started to boast.

"Whatever, baby daddy, I could take you any day." Puck turned toward Brittany and smirked at the looks of shock on everyone's faces. "What, only the guys are allowed to talk smack?"

_Who would have thought that is messed-up group of freaks would become my best friends?_ Puck thought with a smile as he and the guys went to get everything out of Artie's van. _The only way this could be better was if Rachel was here, too._


	8. Chapter 8

**Personal Note: I wanted to again thank everyone who has left me reviews for this story. All of you make me feel deeply humbled. To those of you who have shared that this story hit close to home I hope I am living up to your standards and expectations for this story. Being a fanfic I will probably move faster threw some of Rachel's emotions and actions than would happen in real life and I hope you will forgive me that.**

**On another note, after my totally awesome beta Beth read this chapter she was afraid the story was over, it's not! Don't worry I will write "The End" at the bottom when I really am done. Enjoy!**

_***********_Chapter 8**********************************************************

Knock, Knock

_Shit, one of these days I am going to have to find out what to call Berry's dads, _Puck thought as he stood outside Rachel's door Sunday morning.

"Hi Noah, Rachel is in the living room." Rachel's dad, the one who wasn't a doctor, greeted Puck as he opened the door,

"Thanks, Mr. Berry."

"Call me John, it's less confusing." Rachel's dad smiled before excusing himself and heading to the den.

As Puck walked into the living room, he found Rachel in another pair of sweats. "Hey, Rach." She didn't look at him as he moved around the couch. _Oh shit, I had hoped she was better,_ Puck thought when he realized she was just staring out the window.

"Rachel," he said, slightly louder.

"Uh, oh hi, Noah." Puck watched her eyes clear and focus on the room around her as he moved to sit next to her on the couch.

"You know it's illegal in at least two states and Canada to wear a Red Wings logo and a Black Hawks logo at the same time, right?" Puck motioned with his hand toward her outfit, black sweatpants and a red and black sweatshirt that was two sizes too big and reached her knees.

"What are you talking about?"

"Come on Berry, Detroit and Chicago have one of the biggest rivalries in the NHL."

"What's the NHL?"

Puck just rolled his eyes and sighed, "You're killing me." As he flopped back onto the couch, he looked over and saw a small smile on her face.

After a few moments of comfortable silence Puck asked, "Why are you still wearing your dads' clothes?"

"I… I don't…I mean… I guess I'm just not comfortable in my clothes." Rachel sighed and slumped into the couch.

"What's wrong with your clothes?"

"I guess I feel too exposed."

"What do you mean?" _Idiot, you know damn well what she means._

"I guess, it sounds stupid, but maybe if I wasn't wearing a skirt… oh hell, I don't know." Rachel sighed and leaned her head on Puck's shoulder.

Puck lifted his arm and put it around her shoulders, trying to keep his body relaxed and watching carefully to see if she started to freak out. "Rachel, I don't think what you had on made any difference, but if wearing jeans or something would make you feel more comfortable, then that's what you should do."

"I don't own any jeans," Rachel told him as she moved to lean more into his side.

"Berry, that's got to be un-American or something." _Don't say it, don't say it, you pussy. _"We could go to the mall if you want." _Say no, say no, I am an idiot, please say no_.

"Honey, you're going to the mall? That's a great idea," Rachel's other dad said as he entered the living room. _Shit, shit, shit! _"Hi Noah, Rachel told us you were coming over."

"Hi, Mr. Berry."

"Call me Steve, I know the whole Dad and Daddy thing is hard to keep track of. Honey, you haven't been to the mall in a while… here, take my card," he said as he reached into his back pocket for his wallet.

"Oh, I don't really think…" Rachel protested.

"No here, you go and have a good time, you need to get out of the house." _Damn, now I know where some of the crazy is from. _Puck shook his head as he and Rachel were practically shoved out of the house.

"Sorry, they're worried about me," Rachel told Puck as they suddenly found themselves on the front porch with the door closed behind them.

"Hey, it's OK; at least I know where you get it from. Come on, we can take my truck." _I can't believe that I am go shopping with Rachel Berry, hell it can't be any worse than shopping with Santana, that girl and her stupid credit scores. _

Thirty minutes later Rachel and Puck were standing hand in hand, staring at a wall of jeans. "I didn't even know they made so many different types," Rachel said, a little dumbfounded.

"Sorry, I'm not going to be much help here." _Where the hell is Hummel when you need him?_

"Rachel, Puck, what are you guys doing here?" Quinn asked as she spotted them and dragged Finn over with her. _Thank you, God, I have never been happier to see a girl in my life!_

"Hi guys, Rachel needed some new jeans." Puck looked at Quinn silently pleading with her for help; she gave a slight nod of her head and turned toward Rachel.

"So what kind are you looking for Rachel?"

Rachel bit her bottom lip. "Um, I don't really know."

"Yeah, me either. That's why we're here too. My jeans are all getting too tight. I bet you would look good in the classic straight leg jeans," Quinn told Rachel as she looked the brunette up and down and started pulling jeans from the wall.

"Puck, why don't we go over to Game Stop while they try on jeans," Finn suggested.

"Great idea--Rachel you'll be OK with Quinn?" _Please say yes._ He watched her square her shoulders and look at Quinn.

"I'll be fine, go on with Finn."

Puck and Finn cleared the store before they started talking.

"Dude, I am so glad you and Quinn showed up."

"I'm such a jerk, I didn't even say hi to her," Finn answered and Puck could see he was really upset. "Does her face hurt? I noticed her eye."

"Don't worry about it; I know it's hard to know what to say to her right now. She doesn't really talk about it. Hopefully by tomorrow she can cover most of the bruising with make-up. How did dinner with Quinn's parents go the other night?"

"Terrible, I screwed up and told her parents she was pregnant. They totally freaked out and kicked her out" _Oh, shit!_

"Oh, shit, where's she staying now?"

"My mom found out before Quinn's parents, and she is actually being really cool. She is letting Quinn live with us as long as she wants to." _How the hell am I going to tell the truth now? I'll break Mrs. H's heart too. Quinn and her fucking lie. _Puck ran a hand though his Mohawk and looked back over to Finn.

"So your mom wasn't pissed or anything?"

"No, I cried when she found out and she just held me and said it would be OK." Finn shrugged his shoulders.

"You are such a girl." Puck rolled his eyes and punched Finn in the arm.

"Whatever, I'll still kick your ass in _Call of Duty_."

"You're full of crap; you can't even get by level three."

Puck and Finn spent the next twenty minutes playing the newest demo in Game Stop. Finn had just picked up a M9 when his cell phone rang from his back pocket.

"Probably just Quinn saying they're done," he told Puck without looking at the text. The next instant Puck's phone rang, and he paused the game in the middle of the deathmatch as he pulled out his cell phone to read "P 911 Q."

"Rachel," was all he said as he ran out of the store with Finn close behind. He ran though the mall and into the store they had left the girls at. _Oh God, what if it's the baby?_

"Where are they?" Puck asked Finn with desperation in his voice.

"Fitting rooms," Finn pointed to the back of the store and both boys took off again.

Puck heard Quinn crying first, from the handicapped room at the back of the fitting room area. _Let them be OK, let them be OK. _He all but tore the curtain off trying to get in.

Puck and Finn stopped dead in their tracks at the sight of the girls. Quinn and Rachel were on the floor, with Quinn sobbing and trying to hold Rachel. Rachel was sitting with her knees pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped around her legs. Tears were running down her face but she wasn't making any noise as she rocked back and forth. She had been trying on jeans; her dad's sweatpants and oversized sweatshirt were in a pile with Quinn's purse thrown on top, and she was wearing one of the seven pairs of jeans Quinn had grabbed and a t-shirt. Puck heard Finn's sharp intake of breath as he got his first glimpse at the bruises that were starting to heal on Rachel's arms.

"Quinn, what happened?" Finn asked, as the world seemed to start moving again.

"I'm not…sure. We were…laughing…and then some …guys…came in... and they were… talking about…and who it … might have…been… and then...Rachel" Quinn struggled to talk though her sobs as she continued to hold and rock Rachel, she turned pleading eyes up to Puck and Finn.

"Rachel, it's me, Noah." Puck crouched down in front of the two girls on the floor. _Shit, she's got that far away look in her eyes again, like she's not even here._ "Rachel, I'm here. You're safe." He moved toward the girls slowly and nodded to Quinn as she let Rachel go and stood to run into Finn's arms. Puck sat down in front of Rachel and wrapped his legs and arms all the way around her body. "Rachel, I'm here, everything is going to be OK," he continued in a hushed tone as he ran a hand along the back of her head and held her close to his body, blocking her from view.

He could still hear Quinn crying in Finn's arms. "Come on, Quinn," Finn spoke to Quinn softly as he moved them into the fitting room across the hall and sat down on the bench, bringing Quinn down onto his lap.

Puck could fell every tense muscle in Rachel's body as he pulled slightly away to gently hold her face in his hands and look into her haunted eyes. "Rachel, look at me, just me." _Please come on Rach look at ME not whatever you are looking at in your head._ "Rachel, I'm here, look at me." Puck almost pleaded with her. She slowly blinked her eyes and focused on his face. After another moment and Puck felt her arms wrap around him in a death grip. _Who knew someone so small could be so strong, but go ahead and crush my lungs, if you'll just stop crying._

"Noah," Rachel whispered as she buried her head into his chest.

"Hey, are you back with me?" Puck asked as he ran long slow circles up and down her back. He breathed a sigh of relief as he felt the tension slowly leave her body as her tears stopped.

"Sorry," Rachel said with her head still in his chest and Puck could feel the heat of her blush.

He put a hand under her face and tilting it until she was looking him in the eye, "You have nothing to be ashamed of."

"Puck's right, Rachel," Finn said speaking to Rachel for the first time.

Quinn turned from her place on Finn's lap with a watery smile toward Rachel, "Hey, you have a good reason, and I'm just a blubbering fool."

"You're no fool, Quinn, thank you for helping me," Rachel told her while looking over Puck's shoulder. She wiped the last tear from her eye and gave Puck a small nod of her head as she pulled away and started to stand.

"But I didn't really help." Quinn spoke as she, too, started to move off Finn's lap, and toward Rachel.

"Yes, you did, you got Noah for me and… you stayed," Rachel told her with uncertainty in her voice.

"Of course I stayed, did you really think I would leave then you needed me?" Quinn huffed and looked disappointed.

"Yes, most people do." _Shit, what have we done to this girl with all those slushies and name-calling?___Puck placed an arm around Rachel.

"I told you we're all friends now, and friends stand by each other." Puck told her while giving Finn and Quinn a meaningful look.

"Rach, it's because of you that we are all friends now, without you I never would have joined Glee," Finn told her honestly.

"Alright people, that's enough of this "feelings" crap. Rach and I found some really cute jeans and we are not leaving without them," the former caption of the Cheerios announced she moved past Rachel and Puck and started picking up the jeans the girls had picked out. "And you are NOT putting those God-awful sweats back on," she continued as she quickly tore the tags off the pair of jeans Rachel had on and gathered up the sweats with the pile of jeans in her arms. _She might be a bitch, but she's a bitch with a heart._ Puck smirked as the three of them followed Quinn's lead and made their way to the register.

They had just finished checking out when Rachel asked, "Finn, Quinn, do you want to come back to my house? I have something I want to show you."

Finn looked down at Quinn and shrugged a shoulder, "Sure."

"No problem, we'll meet you there in a few," Quinn told her as the couples separated.

"What's up Rach?" Puck asked as they when they were in his truck and on their way back to the Berry home.

"I'd really like to wait and show everyone at the same time." _What the hell is going on in that head of yours, Berry?_ "So, do you want to listen to the radio?"

"No, I don't really feel like music." Puck gripped the steering wheel tightly, _Crap, shouldn't she want music by now? I mean, this is Berry, for fuck's sake._

A few minutes later Quinn, Finn and Puck were sitting in Rachel's living room as she went up stairs to her room.

"Shit, Puck, you didn't tell us she was covered in bruises," Finn started the minute he was sure Rachel couldn't hear them.

"Seriously dude, what did you expect?" Puck asked as he glared at Finn, he had been hit enough times in football that when he found Rachel he knew she would be covered in bruises in a few days. _I want to beat the shit out of that asshole Wilson__**. **_

"Guys, stop; it's just different actually seeing her. I guess we were just both upset by the reality of it. I didn't understand what you meant about her eyes until I saw it myself. I don't think I've ever been so scared," Quinn admitted as she grabbed Finn's hand. _Maybe she really does love him._

Rachel came back down the stairs with a couple of pieces of paper in her hands and moved over to the couch and sat next to Puck.

"Look, I know it's none of my business but I wanted to share something with both of you." Rachel said as she looked from Quinn to Finn. "You probably know that I was adopted, but not many people know that neither one of my dads are my bio father. I have a letter I think might be of interest to you." Rachel handed a copy of the same letter to Quinn, Finn and Puck.

"If it's about the baby, why do you want Puck to read it?" Finn asked the crease between his puppy dog eyes deepening.

"I need him to," Rachel stated quietly. _Smooth Rachel, real smooth,_ Puck thought, feeling a small swell of pride her words created in him as he looked down and started to read the letter.

My Baby Girl, 8/29/1993

This is the hardest thing I have ever written. Please know that I love you with all my heart and it's tearing me apart that I have to give you to someone else. I know John and Steve love you and will give you the life I can't. They told me they would give you this letter when you're old enough to understand and promised that they would send me pictures and letters every year on your birthday.

I want to tell you a little about Jason and me, hoping that it will help you understand why we couldn't raise you ourselves. We are both in high school, Jason is graduating this year but I won't be until '95. I know you probably think that makes us young and dumb and maybe we are, but you were made out of our love. Yes, we didn't mean to create a child our first time together but you are loved, never think you aren't.

Jas and I have talked and talked about what we wanted but in the end it came down to what would be best for you. We could keep you but then our selfishness would mean you wouldn't have all the advantages that John and Steve can give you. I hope you go to college, get married and find the man of your dreams. I wish I could be there for your first smile, your first steps, your first day of school and all the little moments I will never get to share with you.

I will love you forever,

Colleen

Puck looked up at Rachel as a single tear ran down his face, "I didn't know," he choked out.

"I didn't mean to make you guys cry," Rachel said as Puck looked up and saw tears on both Quinn's and Finn's faces. "It's just that a lot of people think the only kind of adoption is when the birth parents loss all contact with their baby. My birth parents have an open adoption with Dad and Daddy, they send Colleen letters like they promised, and I have letter from Colleen every year."

"What about Jason, does he ever write?" Finn asked the same question Puck was thinking.

"Yes and no, I have letters from him until 2001. He was a New York firefighter and died in the Twin Towers. I know you've talked about giving up the baby, Quinn, but I didn't know if you had talked to anyone yet. My dads have the contact information for the agency they used. Sometimes the adoptive parents will even help with the medical bills. I know my dads did, they said it helped them feel more connected."

"Were your birth parents still together?" Quinn asked.

"Yes, they got married after Colleen finished college; she put one of their invitations in a letter for me. They were married for about two years, but didn't have any other kids."

"That's so sad," Quinn sighed as she leaded into Finn. "Would you mind giving us that contact information, I'd like to learn more about open adoption?"

Rachel nodded and handed Quinn a business card she had placed in her pocket earlier. "Here I hope it helps. Dad and Daddy both said they would be happy to talk with either of you if you want."

"Thanks, Rach." Finn got up and hugged Rachel without thinking, and Puck watched her tense and could feel every muscle in his body clench, ready to attack in response, as Finn apologized, "Oh, I'm sorry."

"Finn, I think we should go home, we have a lot to talk about. Rachel, may I keep this letter for a little while?" Quinn stood and reached for Finn's hand.

"Sure, I hope I didn't overstep any boundaries." Rachel rose to walk Finn and Quinn to the door Puck following behind her.

"You didn't," Quinn smiled. "Are you going to be at school tomorrow?" Quinn waited for Finn to open the door for her.

"Yes, I think I have to make myself face it. The longer I wait, the harder it will be," Rachel said as Puck watched her square her shoulders and try to appear confident.

"You'll be OK," Quinn told Rachel as she turned and walked out the door.

"Call me if you need anything Rach," Finn told her as he closed the door behind them.

Puck took Rachel's hand as he guided them both back into the living room, "Rachel that was one of the most selfless things anyone has ever done for me."

"You're welcome. Will you stay for awhile, maybe watch a movie?" She looked him with a mix of hope and embarrassment.

"Sure, how about a _Lord of the Rings_ marathon." _She's never gonna say yes to that. Chicks hate that movie, but hell there's no music and no stupid girly afterschool special crap in it either. _"Sounds good, have you ever watched the extra DVDs about how it was made?" Puck stared at her wide-eyed. _Holy shit, you have to be kidding me!_

Rachel and Puck spent the rest of the day together, eating gallons of popcorn and watching Frodo save Middle Earth.


	9. Chapter 9

Hi everyone,

This will probably be the last update until after the holidays (sorry). Thank you all so much for your awesome reviews and kind words. Big time thanks as always to Beth for all her help.

For those that are interested the song Puck sings can be found on the tube at .com/watch?v=B3-6zkCBGNM It was my wedding song so I had to use it.

Personal Gleek moment, I'm singing a solo at church Christmas Eve, and I'm Gleekily (is that even a word) excited!

Have a Happy Holiday!

********Chapter 9*************************************************************

Puck was in his truck Monday morning waiting to spot Rachel's car when she pulled in. _She isn't going to like it, probably think it's a stupid idea. _His left foot was bouncing on the floorboard as he flipped channels on his radio. _She said she would be here today and it's a good idea. Mercedes and Kurt should be at her locker by now. _Puck sat upright as he spotted Rachel's car parking a couple of spots away from him. _Puckerman, get a grip._ He ran a hand along his Mohawk and got out to greet Rachel.

"Hey," he called to Rachel as he walked up to her.

"Hi Noah." Rachel looked directly into his eyes and gave him a shaky smile.

"I um… I had an idea last night…after I left your house… but it's, well, you probably won't like it." _Christ, you sound like a fucking idiot!_

"What is your idea that I'm going to hate?" Rachel looked up at him with a smirk playing around the corners of her mouth as they walked toward the building.

"I thought we could pretend that we hooked up again, you know, like we were dating or some shit." Puck rushed though the explanation while running a hand along his Mohawk.

"Why would you want to do that?" Rachel looked up at him with her eyebrows knit together.

"I just thought if everyone thought we were together again, they would leave you alone."

"Noah, you got hit with the slushie when we dated."

"Yeah, but nobody came near you."

"Noah Puckerman, I think that is the most chivalrous thing you have ever done." _Chivalrous, isn't that how she described Aragorn, that guy was totally badass, _Puck thought as his trademark smirk covered his face.

"So you'll do it." He presented his arm for her to take. Rachel looked up into his eyes and threaded her hand onto his arm. They were at the doors when he felt her stiffen and stop next to him, and as he looked down at her he noticed that her eyes were huge and round.

"I…I don't know if I can do this," she said, shaking her head.

Puck took his hand and placed it on her check gently, turning her head to look at him. "You can do this." He looked directly into her eyes, "No one is going to hurt you. Do you trust me?" Puck watched her nod her head slowly. "Then believe when I say you CAN do this."

"OK." He watched her take a deep breath and square her shoulders back as he let his hand fall from her face. With one last look at him, she pushed herself into the building. He could hear the whispers and see people staring at them as he walked Rachel to her locker.

"So are you two lovebirds back on again?" Kurt asked in a high, clear voice that carried though out the hall. _Hummel, you are one evil little shit,_ Puck thought as Kurt winked at them.

"What can I say, I'm too much for the ladies to resist for long." Puck heard both Rachel and Mercedes groan as Rachel let go of his arm to get her stuff out of her locker.

"Puck, for a white boy, you sure are full of shit," Mercedes pronounced to the hall at large but whispered more quietly, "good idea."

"I'll see you at lunch, text if you need me," Puck told Rachel as the three others moved off to their first class.

By lunch, Puck was feeling proud of himself; she didn't know he was spying on her_ spying is totally badass, stalking is what that Jew-Fro does_ but he watched Artie and Tina walk with her to second period and then Quinn, Finn and Brit walked with her the third period. The morning had gone so well he was unprepared for what happened in the cafeteria.

Rachel had just entered the cafeteria from the opposite side of the room where he was waiting for her. Mike was on Rachel's left side, Tina was on her right and Matt was on the other side of Tina. Suddenly Bill Waters, a hockey player, moved forward with a pina colda slushie and threw it at Rachel. Most of it missed her because Mike grabbed her and pushed her behind his back, using himself as a shield. Matt had done the same to Tina, but had also thrown a right jab that took the hockey player down before Puck could make it across the room.

"What the hell did you do?!" Puck roared as he shoved bodies and chairs out of his way to get to her side. _What the fuck, I promised to protect her! _When he reached the group the cafeteria had gone silent. The clear slushie had hit half of Rachel's face, the half with the black eye that was now visible. _I wish I could beat the shit out of this moron, but Rachel looks like she's about to lose it. _Puck bent down and grabbed Bill Waters by the collar of his varsity jacket, lifting him slightly off the ground.

"Don't ever go near her again," Puck dropped Waters with enough force that there was a loud thump as his head hit the tile floor. _Hope your head hurts, nobody messes with my girl_. As he looked over to Rachel he could see her shiver as she wrapped her arms around herself protectively. _Shit! I can hear people starting to talk about her eye. Crap, I have to get her out of here._ Puck quickly moved to her side and picked her up and carried her out of the cafeteria as fast as he could. _Hell, now where am I going to take her?_

"Puck, wait up!" Puck turned slightly to look back to see Tina running after him. "Bring her to the choir room, we can get cleaned up in the back hall bathroom." Puck finally actually looked at Tina and noticed she some slushie in her hair too.

Puck nodded toward Tina and started in the direction of the choir room when Rachel spoke up. "Noah, you can put me down. I can walk."

"No." _If I put you down, I will want to hurt someone, Waters is currently the top of the list but right now it's a long fucking list. Oh, shit, what if I'm making her upset by touching her? Take a breath and relax._ "I'm sorry, I'll put you down if you're uncomfortable."

"I'm sure I must be getting heavy," she replied, but Puck felt her tighten her arms around his neck and place her damp head on his shoulder.

"Berry, are you questioning my badassness _again_? 'Cause you are like what, a buck ten, I can bench press at least two of you. Besides, it would totally screw up my knight in shining armor exit." He could feel the smirk on his face as he heard both Rachel and Tina laugh at him.

Most of the Gleek squad had assembled in the choir room as Puck waited for Rachel and Tina to finish getting cleaned up.

"This is bad," Kurt said from his place on the piano bench were he sat shaking his head while reading something on his blackberry.

"What," Mercedes demanded as she whipped the phone from Kurt's hand and sat down next to him.

"Christ," Santana hissed while looking at her own cell phone, as Brittney looked over her shoulder as they sat together in the back row.

"What?" Matt, who had just finished changing his shirt, demanded as he entered the room.

Puck had been standing in the doorway were he could look into the choir room and still see the door to the girls bathroom, "Somebody tell me what you're all talking about." He walked into the room as he looked at the group at large and while they looked back and forth at each other, and then back to him.

"It's Jacob's blog." Puck's eyes narrowed in on Kurt. "He took a picture of Rachel's face after the slushie and then a picture of you carrying her out. He then goes into detail about how either you're beating your new girlfriend or she is the victim of last Thursday's attack."

"I am going to beat the shit out of that little fucker!" Puck's hands fisted at his sides and his jaw clinched.

"You can't do that Noah." Rachel had entered the room behind Puck without anyone noticing, "You will just validate Jacob's hypothesis. Physical violence creates more problems than it solves, we both knew it was just a matter of time before people started piecing things together. I just wish it had taken longer." Rachel stopped at Puck side and he reached for her hand.

"What if we made up something, like you hit your face on a door or fell off a bike?" Brittney asked with a wide eyed expression.

"Then people really will think Puck hit her." Kurt rolled his eyes as he explained to the blond.

"It's really nice of all you, but it may be best if we just pretend Jacob never posted anything." Rachel sighed as her shoulders drooped.

"No," Puck said, shaking his head at her, "since you're my girlfriend I at least get to scare the shit out of Jew-fro for blogging about you, if he happens to piss himself in public all the better." Puck said as an evil glint entered his eyes. _Maybe you won't let me beat the crap out of him, but I can still think of ways to make his life hell. Starting with that fucking blog, I think it's about to be hacked._

"Noah, we're not even dating for real. You don't have to do that."

"Well, maybe we should be." Puck bent down and placed a light kiss on her forehead before turning and leaving the choir room as the bell rang. _That's right, Berry, I saw the look in your eyes and I heard the whispers as I left. Noah Puckerman just made your day. Oh shit!_ Puck came to a complete standstill in the middle of the hall, _I just asked Rachel Berry to be my girlfriend!_

Puck spent the rest of the afternoon trying not to think about Rachel and plotting when he was going to corner Jacob. He got lucky and caught the blogger in the hall just after final period and with at least half the student body watching. After pushing him against the wall of lockers, Puck scared the little shit so badly he really did piss his pants. _I am a total badass!_ Puck felt the tension in his body loosen for the first time all day as he entered Glee practice with his best shit-eating grin in place.

Mr. Schue entered the room after the group had arrived and asked if anyone had anything they wanted to share.

"I've been working on something." Puck stated as he reached for his guitar and caught the surprise look on Rachel's face as he winked at her. "It's a little different style then we usually sing and I had to change the key," he told the group as he moved to the middle of the room and adjusted the guitar strap across his back. After he played the first few cords of the melody, he looked up and straight into Rachel's eyes as he sang.

_When darkness falls upon your heart and soul_.

_I'll be the light that shines for you.  
When you forget how beautiful you are  
I'll be there to remind you.  
When you can't find your way,  
I'll find my way to you.  
When troubles come around,  
I will come to you. _

Puck saw Rachel's arms slowly unwrap from where she had them gripped around herself protectively. A very small smile started at the corners of her mouth.__

I'll be your shoulder when you need someone to lean on.  
Be your shelter.  
When you need someone to see you through.  
I'll be there to carry you.  
I'll be there.  
I'll be the rock that will be strong for you.  
The one that will hold on to you.  
When you feel that rain falling down.  
When there's nobody else around.  
I'll be. 

Puck watched Finn move to the drums and start playing with him as the rest of the club got the feel of the song and start to move to the music as they slowly came in closer together around Rachel.__

And when you're there with no one there to hold.  
I'll be the arms that reach for you.  
And when you feel your faith is running low.  
I'll be there to believe in you.  
When all you find are lies.  
I'll be the truth you need.  
When you need someone to run to  
You can run to me 

Puck watched as Rachel tried to smile while a tear slide down her face and Quinn reached over to hold her hand. __

I'll be your shoulder when you need someone to lean on.  
Be your shelter.  
When you need someone to see you through.  
I'll be there to carry you.  
I'll be there.  
I'll be the rock that will be strong for you.  
The one that will hold on to you.  
When you feel that rain falling down.  
When there's nobody else around.  
I'll be. 

Puck ended the song with most of the group singing harmony with him and a one of Rachel's now rare smiles, although she herself had not sang with the group.

"Dude, who sang that?" Matt asked as Puck sat his guitar down and moved back to his seat beside Rachel.

"It's Reba McEntire's 'I'll Be,'" he could feel his checks get warm. _Get a grip, badasses do NOT blush. Hell, Rachel seems to have liked it, she's actually reaching out to me for my hand without me having to reach for her first. That's gotta mean something, right?_

"Isn't that county?" Santana sneered from the back row.

"I think it was an appropriate and wonderful addition to your repertoire, Noah. You did an admirable job of changing both the key and arrangement of the song." _Hallelujah! I didn't understand half of that the fuck she just said but it finally actually sounded like her! _Puck couldn't stop the huge grin from spreading across his face.

"I told you I would sing for you the next time we were in Glee. I keep my promises, remember that." Puck looked into her eyes silently asking for forgiveness about the slushie attack.

"You're a total badass," Rachel smiled at him and held his hand a little tighter. _How does one small girl make me feel ten feet tall?_


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi Everyone,**

**Sorry this update took so long, the muse just didn't follow me in my hundred and ninety nine trips to the bathroom last week as I potty trained my daughter (which by the way went great, no accidents and no more diapers – yeah!) **

**Thank you to everyone for our continued reviews and suggestions! I really try to include them because they are all spot on. **

**Brag moment but my solo Christmas Eve went really well, I'm geeked about being in a choir again, even if there's no dancing – lol.**

**My Beta did not have a chance to fix this chapter yet, but I wanted to get it out to all of you so please forgive any mistakes you find and I'm sure I'll be replacing with a better version in a couple days. – as promised this is the new and improved chapter as of 1/12/10**

****Story Note: As I wrote in Chapter 8, I am moving some things faster now than would happen in real life. In real life people need a heck of a lot longer to heal than any fanfiction can real allow so please forgive me on that end. Also I did look up Ohio law and choose the plea bargain for dramatic purposes not that I think would or should happen.**

**Kate**

******Chapter 10***********************************************************

Over the next month Rachel and Puck formed a routine. Puck picked her up each morning after stopping to get a large cherry slushie for him and a hot tea for Rachel. The "Guard Rachel" plan was still in effect between classes, with the added bonus of blocking Rachel from the rumors that were thankfully starting to die down. After school, Rachel waited on the bleachers for football practice to end. She always stayed in the first row where Matt, Mike, Finn, himself and mostly Kurt would stop and talk with her. After practice, Puck would drive her home and watch her do her homework until her dads got home.

An added bonus was that his grades had actually improved over the last month, and he had stopped using dip because Rachel thought it was gross. The down side: there were still times that Rachel cried and she hadn't sung a single note in over a month, and it was freaking out not only Puck, but the rest of the Glee Club as well.

_How the hell am I going to get her to sing again? She just still so freaking sad and I have no idea if that is normal, whatever the fuck that is anymore. I'm dating a chick I don't even think about tapping in real life. Damn how screwed up is that, I actually care more about her than getting some. I haven't even sexted Santana, it just seems wrong somehow. Don't get me wrong I have definitely thought about Rach, taken a hell of a lot of cold showers for her but I know she is not even close to being ready for that. Hell I act like a fucking girl when she holds my hand. Christ I'm a pansy._

Puck continued his internal conversation with himself, filling his cup with red slushie, when a voice called out to him.

"Hey, Puck."

"Waterman," Puck acknowledged with a surly look. _Haven't I made your life hell enough in the last month for slushie-ing my girl?_

"Look man, I just wanted to say sorry for what happened, I didn't know then that Berry was your girl."

"It's not me you have to apologize to, dipshit."

"Fine, but come on, she is still a Gleek."

Puck bent over the slightly shorter boy, invading his personal space, and growled, "If any one of them gets slushied again, I will make it my personal business to make your life even more of a hell then I already have."

"Dude, chill," Waterman threw both hands up in defeat. "I'm out," he added as he left 7-11 without a slushie.

A few minutes later, Puck pulled into the Berry's drive to wait for Rachel, who was just opening the front door.

"Hi Noah," Rachel closed the truck door as Puck passed her the hot tea. She looked over at him and cocked her head to the side. "What happened?"

"Nothing" _Take a breath, calm the fuck down. You know you are going to have to push her today, but she has to start singing. It's just getting to weird. _"Are you going to Glee today?"

"I guess," she responded without much enthusiasm.

"Rach, have you sung at all yet?" He looked over to her as he turned into the school parking lot.

"I just don't feel like there is anything to sing about."

_I'm about to be a jerk, but I'm not sure what else to do._ Puck parked his truck and turned to face Rachel head on. "Rach, it's been over a month, sectionals are in a few weeks. You need to decide if you are going to let that asshole steal your dreams." _Stay strong, Puckerman, stay strong._

"He stole everything from me!" Rachel screamed at Puck as his ears rang with the volume of her voice in the small cab.

"He stole what was mine to give. He stole my security, my worldview, he broke something in me that I can't fix!" Rachel moved closer and was beating Puck in the chest with her fists. _That's it, beat me up, it's about time you got pissed. _

"He took a plea bargain, all he gets is 6 months!"

"WHAT?" He felt a wave of rage like he had never known flood every cell of his body.

Rachel was still punching him, but now there were tears running down her face. "Unlawful sexual conduct with a minor is only a misdemeanor if the actor is under four years older than the victim, not more than six months!"

"Not even a fucking felony?" Puck asked as he brought his arms up around Rachel and pulled her sobbing body into his. Every muscle was clenched, every nerve ending was on alert, his breathing was coming in short bursts; he was ready for battle. _I am going to fucking kill someone. _

_Shit, Rach is a mess and she needs me, calm down, count to like three fucking billion, goddamn it, I can't believe this._ Puck forced himself to take long deep breaths and relax his muscles.

"My dads are horrified; the school board doesn't have to follow the court's ruling, so they are expelling him from Lima schools," Rachel went on as she folded herself into him. Puck shifted them so his back was against the driver's side door and his legs were on either side of Rachel as he tried to wrap himself around her, attempting to protect her from the world outside the truck.

"Rachel, you never have to see him again, I swear to you that I will kill him if he is dumb enough to stay in this cow town." He rubbed his hands up and down Rachel's back, trying to calm both of them down. "It will be okay, I'll make it okay, I promise," he leaned over her and spoke into her ear.

They stayed locked together until there was a knock on the passenger door. Puck looked up from Rachel and saw Santana and Tina's worried faces.

"Are you guys ok?" Santana asked.

Rachel sat up and wiped the last of her tears off her face. "Yeah, we're good."

"You're going to have to do a lot better than that to get on Broadway," Tina stated as she opened the passenger door for Rachel. "You guys missed homeroom, and we got worried."

"Sorry, we had shit to do," Puck replied as he got out of the truck.

"What shit?" Santana lifted one eyebrow.

"San, it's ok, Noah didn't do anything wrong." Puck could hardly believe his eyes as he watched Rachel reach out and grab Santana's hand. _I think this is the first time she has purposely touched anyone but me. Which should be a good sign, right? Christ, I wish I had football today, maybe some hockey player needs the crap beat out of him._

"Come on guys, Artie is waiting inside for us." Tina grabbed Rachel's bag as Santana looped Rachel's hand though her arm and marched back into the school. _Pretty bad when the sight of Santana's Cheerio's outfit no longer does anything for me, _Puck smirked to himself as he followed the girls. _Hell, I'm still a guy, one that hasn't had any in forever, who is going to be upset if I check out their asses. Have to admit Rachel's ass looks awesome in those jeans… shit, Puckerman, don't be a jerk._

"Rachel, are you… are you sure you want to go to class?" Puck asked as he moved slightly ahead of the girls to open the door for them.

"Thank you, Noah, I promise I'll be ok. I think I really need to get that out."

"If you're sure. Ladies, I will see you at Glee."

"Are you going to be at lunch?" Tina asked as Artie joined the group.

"Nope, got something I need to do. Hey Artie, I leave these fine ladies in your hands." Puck smirked _I am still the man._

After school, Puck strolled into Glee practice with his loose easy stride, scraped knuckles, and a smile plastered on his face.

"Dude, you just tap a cougar or something?" Matt asked, elbowing Mike.

"Funny, dude. Nope, just let off a little steam on the hockey team."

"How many?" Kurt asked. The girls had shoved him out of the bathroom as they tried on their new costumes.

"Five or six, just enough to make it fair," Puck said, flexing his muscles.

"Gossip, do tell," Kurt put down his sheet music, "and don't tease me, I need details."

"Puck, why did you attack the hockey team?" Finn asked. _Whatever, dude stop being a girl, _Puck thought, hearing the tinge of concern in Finn's tone.

"Waterman was irritating this morning, and it seemed like a good place to let off a little steam."

"Dude, impulse control! I thought since being with Rachel, you had stopped that kind of shit."

"Stop being such a downer, she told me something that really pissed me off this morning so I let off a little aggression in the best place I could find." Puck shrugged off Finn's judgment.

"What the hell did you get mad at Rachel for?" Mike asked.

"I wasn't mad AT Rachel, I was mad FOR Rachel." Puck shook his head. _Are they not even listening to me? _

"What did our diva tell you that made you take on the hockey team? Did they turn off the power to her house again?" Kurt inquired from his place on the piano bench.

"They've done that before?" Matt asked as Kurt lifted one eyebrow and gave him a look that clearly stated _don't ask me stupid questions._

"No, she told me the asshole took a plea bargain."

"Well now she won't have to go to court, isn't that a good thing?" Finn asked, confusion showing in his eyes.

"No… yes… fuck! He only got six months and expelled from school." Puck watched each guy's face as first shock, and then anger, moved across their faces as he felt his own anger rising.

"So let me get this straight, some asshole attacked our Berry and all he gets is a slap on the face?" Matt stood up, knocking the chair over behind him.

"YES!" _See, now someone gets my point. _Puck could feel the tightening of his muscles in response to Matt's outrage.

"That's just bullshit," Mike agreed, his hands fisted at his side.

"Shit, how did Rachel take it?" Finn asked. _Again, always the freaking girl._

"I'm not sure," Puck took a deep breath and ran a hand along his Mohawk. "She got really pissed, which I think is a good thing, but she fell apart in my arms again so hell, I don't know about this feeling shit. Kurt?"

"What, because I'm gay I should know about feelings?" Kurt quirked an eyebrow, then rolled his eyes at all of them. "Fine, while the testosterone in here is fabulous, we need to focus on Rachel. Anyone heard any singing yet?"

"She said she didn't feel like there was anything to sing about when I asked her this morning."

"Okay, that is where we'll begin: selections are coming and as selfish as it is, we need her. Time to force the issue, gentlemen." Kurt crossed his legs. "We may be required to push her along; are all of you man enough for it?"

"What are you talking about, Kurt" Finn asked. _What the hell are you up to Hummel?_

"We need to force her to sing or leave Glee. Stop" Kurt raised his hand as Puck took a threatening step toward him. "We have all tried to let her find her own way, but she needs to be pushed now. Puck, if you love her you'll help her fight her way back."

"What, I never said I loved her." _What the hell!_

"Don't insult our intelligence, even Brittney knows you love her." _Shit!_

"Dude, we all can see it." Mike replied as Matt nodded his head. _Fuck! _

Puck sank into the closest chair as the reality of loving Rachel Berry hit him. His head was in his hands as he felt Finn place a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Welcome to the club, man." As he looked up, he could see the laughter in Finn's eyes.

"Shut up, dude." The rest of the guys could be heard snickering behind him.

_Thank you, Moses, _Puck thought as the ladies entered the room with Mr. Schue behind them.

"Mr. Schue, I believe we need to have a Glee Club meeting." Kurt's soprano voice rang out over the group as they took their usual seats.

"Sure, Kurt, what's on your mind?" Mr. Schue asked quickly glancing from one set of eyes to another.

"We need to recruit at least one new member into the Glee club in order to compete in a month."

"Kurt, we have twelve members, so we're fine." Mr. Schue's voice was matter of fact, but his eyes had a worried look in them.

"No, over the last month it has become quite clear that we only have eleven members and we need another soprano. Mercedes can't sing lead vocals and harmonize at the same time." _Damn, he's a little bitch, _thought Puck, rubbing his chin as he listened to this exchange.

"I haven't quite Glee, Kurt!" Rachel turned and scowled at him.

"Haven't you?" he asked, flipping his hair back.

"I'll have you know that I have won several singing competitions though out the state of Ohio!"

"Just because you USED to have what it takes…"

" I still do!"

"Then prove it because I doubt Kristin Chenoweth is worried about HER spot on Broadway."

"Fine, I will. Mercedes I'm singing lead on 'Don't Stop Believing.'" _Walked right into that one Berry, damn, you are good, Hummel. _Rachel turned back around and didn't see the look of triumph on Kurt's face or the wink he sent to Mercedes.

The rest of rehearsal went pretty well. Rachel sang every song, but it was like a robot was singing, every note perfectly pitched but with the emotions missing. The only emotion she showed is when she was giving Kurt the evil eye whenever he pasted into her line of vision. _Damn, I hope that guy has a bulletproof vest, I think Berry might go postal on him. _Luckily, as the practice moved into a second hour Rachel started to calm down and it looked like she was starting to feel the music while Tina was singing lead on "True Colors". _Schue must not be as oblivious as I thought, usually we only practice an hour, but Rachel is finally loosening up, and hell, sectionals are in a month._

Two hours after practice started, Mr. Schue finally called a halt. "That was great, guys; I really think the group is really solid. I'm sorry I kept you longer than usual, but I think we need to add some more practice time in the next month, so how about Tuesdays and Thursdays for two hours each day?"

"Kurt Hummel, I should kick your ass!" Rachel stalked toward Kurt. _Oh shit, she going to kill him._

"Why, Ms. Berry, you have been spending far too much time with Mr. Puckerman," Kurt informed her but Puck could see the fear in his eyes. _I'll admit it, she is being totally badass, and it's pretty cute._

"Thanks," she smiled at Kurt and Puck let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. "Although Noah has taught me how to throw a mean right." Rachel winked at Kurt as he let out a short nervous laugh.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi Everyone, **

**I am sorry this took so long but I had writers block and then Puck spewed a ton of stuff at me in one chapter that needed a major rewrite. Huge, huge thank you for my Editor Beth (yes after this chapter she has earned a promotion from beta). Please let us both know what you think.**

**Kate**

*********Chapter 11**************************************************************

It had been a month since Kurt had pushed Rachel back into singing at practices. Her clothes had changed with the cooler weather of late fall giving way to early winter. She now wore jeans with her Mary Janes and penny loafers, never skirts. The oversized sweat shirts had been replaced with more form-fitting but not tight layered shirts: tank tops, sweaters, long sleeve t-shirts, and on game days, Puck's extra jerseys. The other Gleeks thought it meant she was over it, but they didn't see the disconnect in her eyes, or that something just little bit more than the rest of them had, that wasn't where it used to be.

_She still doesn't sing along to the radio or post her crazy MySpace videos, why don't they see it? Haven't they noticed she hasn't worn a skirt since that day? That she's lost some weight, no matter how much food I force at her? Or the circles under her eyes, that tell me she must still have nightmares? Oh Christ, turning into some sappy afterschool special idiot here. _Puck yanked his locker open and threw his books in._ Finn thinks I'm in love with her; that just can't be right. Well, okay, I did let her drag me to that chick flick _Leap Year_, but hell, she thought it sucked too, and let me drag her out before the retarded thing was half over. _He slammed his locker door shut._ Please, can I help it if I get worked up watching her learn kickboxing, or seeing how her ass looks in jeans, or when she gives me that smile no one else sees? Shit, I'm screwed! _Puck thought as he banged his head against his locker before Glee practice.

Taking a deep breath and squaring his shoulders Puck looked up and started walking toward the auditorium where Mr. Schue had scheduled today's rehearsal. Puck found Rachel in the hall outside the entrance doors. _Shit, this is bad. _She was just standing there, looking blankly at the closed doors with that faraway look in her eyes that he hadn't seen for weeks.

"Rachel?" He gently placed a hand on her arm and felt her tense muscles twitch; that's when he noticed her lips moving.

"I can do this… I can do this…" she was whispering to herself over and over as she continued to stare at the closed doors with tears running down her face.

"Rachel, you don't have to do this if you're not ready." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders as he stood next to her, looking at the doors before them.

"Noah, you are right, I can't let him win." Her whole body was shaking and he wasn't sure how Rachel was still standing.

"I was wrong, you don't have to." Puck could feel the panic growing in his belly, "This is a bad idea."

"What about Sectionals? The group needs me."

"Fuck'm," he growled low in his chest. _Think, damn it, how can I protect her from this?_

"Noah, we both know if I'm going to be on Broadway I will have to be able to be on stage. How am I ever going to be a star if I can't be on stage?"

_Come on Puckerman think of something. We can't stand here all day. Oh, hell… wait… Got it! Shit, I'm good. _He brought her body flush against his and no matter how brave her words, he could feel the trembles throughout her frame. "What if it's not all stages?"

"What are you talking about?" She was mumbling in his chest but he felt a small loosening of her tense muscles.

"So what if you never perform on this stage again, who gives a shit, this stage isn't Broadway."

"I'm not sure I understand." She was looking up into his eyes and as he reached to wipe away her tears, he saw a small flicker of hope in her eyes.

"This is one small stage in the middle of one cow town in Ohio. So what if he wins this battle and you never go back on this stage--doesn't mean he won the whole fucking war. There are stages all over New York that you will win over. Just because you don't perform here, doesn't mean you have to give up." _Now she'll either think I'm totally badass or a freaking girl._

"I don't know, Noah…"

Putting both hands on either side of her face he looked directly into her eyes, "Do you trust me?"

"Yes," she responded a little breathlessly.

"Then come with me, I have an idea." He released her face and held out a hand for her to take. Rachel gave a small nod of her head and placed her hand in his.

Puck led them out of the school and to his truck. He put their bags in the back and held the door open for Rachel; before he closed the door she stopped him by placing a hand on his chest, "Where are we going?"

Without thinking he took her hand and kissed her open palm softly. "Somewhere I think might help. Don't worry, I won't let anything bad happen."

"You can't stop bad things from happening, Noah." The sadness was there, lurking in her eyes, the sadness that made him want to move mountains for her.

"You may be right, but you make me want to try." With that, he gently let go of her hand and shut the truck door.

Puck had driven for about fifteen minutes when Rachel realized where they were heading, "We're going to the Baptist Church?" She looked at him with her brows knit together.

"We're going to the band shell behind the Baptist church." He looked over to her with a smirk.

"What?"

"Just trust me, remember?" Puck pulled behind the church and got out and walked around to open Rachel's door. After she got out, he walked her down the sidewalk then circled behind the church and suddenly Rachel was looking at the open air stage surrounded by built-in benches. The church was in one of the few wooded areas in Lima. Tall oak trees ringed the area as they seemed to reach their branches to the heaves above. A few late migrating birds flew overhead diving thought the patchy gray clouds above. There was a quiet stillness that radiated peace and safety.

"How did you know this was here?"

"Finn dragged me to Bible school one summer. Most of it was boring as shit, but they put on little plays each day on the stage and … I just thought maybe you could sing here." Puck told her as he ran a hand though his Mohawk.

"I don't know…" she was looking around the area. _Come on, babe, this is the best idea I've got._ "Maybe…well…there's no curtains…"

"Come on, Rachel there has to be some Barbara Streisand song you've been dying to sing." he teased.

Rachel bit her bottom lip. "Well there is something I've been working on since I was four…" _Fuck, yeah, I think I see it, I think I see that spark still there._ Rachel let go of Puck's hand and moved to the back of the rows of benches furthest from the stage. She stood for a moment with her head bowed before he heard her first soft notes.

"_Don't tell me not to live, just sit and putter…_" she looked longingly up at the stage. "_Life's candy and the sun's a ball of butter…_" her voice became just a little stronger. "_Don't bring around a cloud to rain on my parade…_" Puck swore he could see the clouds in her eyes matching those above their heads.

"_Don't tell me not to fly, I simply got to… If someone takes a spill, it's me and not you  
Who told you you're allowed to rain on my parade?_" Her voice was now demanding the answer to the question as her hands were clasped at her heart.

"_I'll march my band out, I'll beat my drum_" and she turned it on, that light that had been switched off was back on in her eyes and she started marching toward the stage as she sang to the audience in her mind. Puck smiled as rays of sunlight filtered though the clouds and hit the open area like spotlights.

"_And if I'm fanned out, your turn at bat, sir  
At least I didn't fake it, hat, sir  
I guess I didn't make it  
But whether I'm the rose of sheer perfection  
A freckle on the nose of life's complexion  
The Cinderella or the shiny apple of its eye  
I gotta fly once, I gotta try once,  
Only can die once, right, sir?  
Ooh, life is juicy, juicy and you see,  
I gotta have my bite, sir.  
Get ready for me love, 'cause I'm a "comer"  
I simply gotta march, my heart's a drummer  
Don't bring around the cloud to rain on my parade!_"

Puck felt a tightening in his chest as he watched her work the invisible crowd, twirling, sitting on invisible laps, engaging each member of her invisible audience.

_"I'm gonna live and live NOW!  
Get what I want, I know how!  
One roll for the whole shebang!  
One throw that bell will go clang,  
Eye on the target and wham,  
One shot, one gun shot and bam!  
Hey, Mr. Arnstein, here I am ..." _

She had marched onto the stage and was reaching out to bring the audience in with her. Puck watched the song vibrate though her body until she seemed to fill the whole stage with just her small person.

_"I'll march my band out, I will beat my drum,  
And if I'm fanned out, your turn at bat, sir,  
At least I didn't fake it, hat, sir,  
I guess I didn't make it  
Get ready for me love, 'cause I'm a "comer"  
I simply gotta march, my heart's a drummer  
Nobody, no, nobody, is gonna rain on my parade!"_

Puck would almost swear he could see the rest of New Directions walk down the side aisles and take their places behind her. At the end, Rachel stood standing in the sunlight with a perfect blue sky above as she held out the last word until it rang though the trees surrounding the church.

Rachel dropped her head again and Puck felt his stomach muscles clench as he watched her begin to shake. _Fuck!_ He ran to her, covering the distance between them as fast as he could.

"Rachel, I'm sorry, I thought…" He had just leaped onto the stage when she looked up and laughed at him, a huge smile on her face. _Shit, she's cracked, I've made crazy Berry finally crack._

"I did it! Noah you were right! I did it!" She was smiling and twirling crazy circles around him. "You were right! It's just that stage! I did it!" Puck felt his stomach untie itself as he finally figured out she wasn't about to fall apart again. _This crazy I can handle._

"Rachel, that was really good."

"I know!"

"Rach, you're beginning to remind me of Hannah high on pixie stixs." He laughed at her as she grabbed his hand and made him twirl her. As Rachel's hair swirled around her he could smell her vanilla shampoo mixed with the spicier scent of her favorite sandalwood body cream surround him as his every nerve ending came to life.

She suddenly stopped and placed both hands on either side of his face and looked him directly in the eye. "Thank you for giving me back my dreams." She suddenly reached up on her toes and placed a kiss on his cheek. He could feel the kiss burn a line though his soul and into his heart. _Shit, I am in love with Rachel Berry. Show tune singing, chick flick watching, kickboxing Rachel Freaking Berry._

"I had to give them back, I was starting to sing _Pirates of Penzance_ in my sleep." He winked at her as she playfully hit him on the arm. "Come on, let's get you home."


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi Everyone,**

**Sorry for the long delay, but for your patience you get an extra long chapter! As always huge thank s to everyone who reviews (as they say reviews are like crack) and big thanks to my editor!**

**Enjoy,**

**Kate**

**P.S. (as I beat my head on my desk) the song included is from Nichelback, " Gotta Be Somebody"**

_****** Chapter 12***************************************************************_

_I swear the last practice before a game is never this fucking crazy, these people are all nut jobs. Why in the hell do Kurt, Mercedes and Matt think they need to count the costumes for the ninety-ninth fucking time anyway?_ Puck sat on the edge of the stairs strumming his guitar as he watched the group nervously move around the room. _Mike looks like he's going to bust a gut. _Puck smiled to himself as he listened to Santana and Brittney try to explain basketball to Rachel, since it was the next sport the boys would all be playing. Mike was sitting behind them and looking highly amused at Rachel's confusion. _I miss the short skirts but I love the jeans, and she does look good in my flannel shirts…of course if she had on only my shirt it would be better… STOP, fuck I have to put this thing down in a minute, while I am a stud, I don't want everyone to see it, think of something else, anything else…_

Tina stood next to the piano working on _True Colors_ with Mr. Schue while Artie checked the wireless connection for his guitar. _Wonder where Artie found a wireless guitar in Lima fucking Ohio? Sure, it makes sense; otherwise he would run over the cord… also, how do his jazz band geeks always know how to play the crap Mr. Schue gives us? Well hell I should be good it put this away now._

Puck was just walking back toward his seat after setting his guitar on the stand near the band when he turned at the sound of Finn and Quinn entering the room. Without a word Finn turned and locked the door. _Oh Shit! He knows. I am so fucked! Shit, shit, shit, _Puck's mind screamed at the look of guilt in Quinn's eyes. His body completely froze up on him as he watched Finn approach him, taking four long strides to stand in front of him in slow motion.

_Slam!_ Puck felt his head snap back as Finn's fist connected with his left cheekbone. His ass hit the scuffed linoleum floor with a _thump. Shit, when did Hudson start hitting that hard, fuck that hurt, I'm an ass, but one is all you get. _Puck felt his muscles start to tighten for the fight he was sure had just started.

"That's for Quinn." Finn was glaring down at Puck with murder in his eyes and his fist clinched. Puck watched as Finn rolled his shoulders and opened and closed his fists and took a deep breath. _What the hell is he doing?_

"This is for Rachel," Finn continued as he held out a hand to help Puck up off the floor.

"Fuck, dude that hurt like hell. Look, I'm sorry." _Shit, what now, come on you know you want to beat the shit out of me, just do it already, not that you can._

"What is going on?" Mr. Schue demanded as he moved to break up another fight between Finn and Puck. "Why are you fighting again and don't tell me it's about wheelchair ramps."

"I'm pissed as hell with both of you. But…" Finn turned and looked sadly at Quinn. "I still love Quinn and Drizzle." Finn turned back to Puck, "if I can forgive her I have to forgive you too. Besides, you're not that asshole anymore, you've changed since… " Finn looked over to where Rachel was sitting and gave her a sad smile, "since being with Rachel."

_I am an ass, I can't believe him. If it was me, I would want to beat the crap of me, okay that made no sense…_

"What the hell is going on?" Mike voiced what the others were thinking. The group stood in shock around the room, not quite sure what was going on between the two males. Mr. Schue had moved between the two were his head had been bouncing back and forth like a tennis ball.

"This falls under 'what happens in Glee, stays in Glee,'" Quinn said, looking at each person in the room individually. "Puck is the baby's biological father," Quinn continued as she walked across the room and stopped next to Finn, placing a hand on his arm that was still tense with his fist balled.

"Holy shit," Matt said as he dropped to the floor in front of the costumes.

"Didn't see that one coming at all," Mercedes said, plopping down next to him.

"Were you ever going to tell us?" Santana asked.

"You knew, didn't you," Brittany was looking at Rachel as if a light just turned on in her head.

"I couldn't keep lying; it was just too hard, especially after my parents kicked me out." Puck watched Finn relax his arm and reach to hold Quinn's hand.

"Noah told me the day… I knew," Rachel answered Brittany.

"And you didn't tell anyone?" Tina walked over and slumped down next to Rachel.

"It wasn't mine to tell," Rachel said raising one shoulder.

"What does this mean?" Artie asked, rolling over toward the center of the room joining Mr. Schue.

"Finn and I have talked." Finn wrapped an arm protectively around Quinn's shoulders as she explained, "basically, the rest of the school goes on believing that the baby is Finn's, we agreed that Puck should get to help pick out the adoptive parents, and if he chooses, he can be part of the open adoption we are planning."

"Why are you being so cool about this? I'd want to beat the shit out of me," Puck said as he tensed, waiting to be hit again.

"I do want to beat the crap out of you," Finn narrowed his eyes at Puck, but then he relaxed his shoulders and sighed, "it won't change that happened though. All we can do is move forward and try to do what's best for Drizzle, at least that's what Quinn explained." Finn looked down at Quinn with that goofy look of his. _Holy shit, is he so whipped by Quinn that he will go along with this?_

"I told Quinn before, but I would like to help any way you'll both let me."

"Just stay out of my space for awhile, just because I forgive you doesn't mean I'm ready to hang out with you like nothing happened." Finn looked him in the eye with an edge to his voice.

"I'm really sorry I didn't tell you. I didn't think it was my place to interfere," Rachel told Finn as she got up and walked toward him, stopping at Puck's side and a hand at the small of his back.

Puck watched Finn's eyes turn puppy dog soft as he looked down at Rachel, "Rachel, you've had your own stuff going on, I'm just glad you let someone help you. Plus, the stuff you told Quinn and me about you being adopted really helped us a lot."

"All right people, let's get back to work, the show must go on!" Kurt announced with one hand on his hip, as the other swept across his perfect hair. _Christ, dude, really, I almost just had my ass handed to me. Okay, not like I couldn't take Finn but I did have that first one coming._

"Maybe Kurt's right, come on everyone let's get this over with." Mercedes suggested when no one moved from where they had been frozen in place she added, "Now, people! Before I'm forced to cut y'all." _Exactly how many times call a girl claim she's going to cut someone?_

"Whatever," Santana huffed as she stood and moved to her spot for "Don't Stop Believing."

"You really knew all this time?" Matt asked as Santana dragged him passed Rachel.

"Alright, come on guys, we only have one hour left, let's run all three songs in the order you will be performing them tomorrow." Mr. Schue announced forcing the rest of the group to come together.

_********_

_Stupid alarm didn't go off and now I'm late, fuck. Shit I'll have to skip the 7-11 stop, I hope Rachel isn't mad. _Saturday morning had arrived with Hannah bouncing on his stomach asking why he was still sleeping. Puck quickly threw on a pair of jeans and white t-shirt before racing out to his truck. He was just pulling into the Berry's drive as Rachel closed the front door behind her and rushed toward the passenger door.

"You're late," Rachel huffed as she smiled and bounced into her seat.

"Slept late, didn't have time to stop at 7-11."

"That's fine, I've had four cups already." _I'm sure you have. _Rachel was happily humming under her breath and bouncing her feet up and down.

"So, do you recognize this shirt?" Rachel had on Puck's white and nave blue pinstriped dress shirt with a wide blue belt around her tiny waist and leggings underneath. _Hell yeah, looks fucking hot on you!_

"Looks good on you, but when did you get it? Not that I mind." Puck smirked at her.

"You left it after Temple one week, and it smelled so good I kept it." She smiled shyly. _Does she have any idea what it does to me to see her in my clothes?_

When Puck and Rachel pulled into the school parking lot everyone else was already gathering around the handicap-accessible bus they'd rented so Artie, who was grinning from ear to ear, could travel with them. Brittany and Tina were giggling as Mike popped and locked his way onto the bus and Finn was holding a hand out for Quinn like she'd suddenly lost the ability to climb steps on her own. Puck could hear Kurt and Santana bitching about how Santana was planning on doing her hair before he even had the truck door open for Rachel. _God help me, I should have stopped for the coffee, how the hell am I going to deal with those two in a bus. I wish I hadn't given up dip._ Ms. Pillsbury, wearing a neatly fitting ruffled yellow blouse and pinstriped pencil skirt, had joined the group to act as the female chaperone. She and Mr. Schue seemed to need their own chaperone as they huddled together and they spoke in hushed voices to each other. _That's it, I am going to set myself on fire before we even get there_.

Upon arriving at the competition, New Directions learned that they would be performing third, which led to a heated debate as to whether this was good or bad. Eventually, the group made their way into the auditorium and to their seats.

_Christ, look at all these people. Why the hell are so many people here? It's just Sectionals. Crap, if we make Regionals, how many people will be there? I have to sing and shake my shit in front of this whole group. Get it together, you are a badass. Please, get real, your acting like a virgin on her first date, fuck me, stop! Badasses do not get stage fright, what the hell?! I am a BADASS! _

"Hey, you okay?" Puck bent over and whispered to Rachel as he scanned the room around them.

"I'm fine, a little stage fright but that only enhances my performance." Rachel looked up serenely at him and placed a claiming hand on Puck's knee that had been bouncing since they sat down. _Oh shit, she's the badass, and I'm the girl, fuck._ Puck grabbed her hand and wrapped their fingers together tightly.

"Noah, calm down. You'll be fine." Rachel whispered and she tried to wiggle her fingers. "Puck, you are crushing my fingers." _Oh shit, sorry, sorry, fuck._

"Sorry, babe" _Loosen your fingers, Puckerman, now act like a man!_ Puck let go of Rachel's hand and started to message her palm and each finger.

The house lights dimmed as the girls from the detention center took the stage.

_What the fuck, they're in wheelchairs! You've got to be shitting me; they're singing Artie's song. Fucking bitches!_ Puck squeezed Rachel's hand in both of his again as he looked around and saw the horror and dismay on the faces of his teammates. _Damn, Artie looks like someone shot his puppy,… hell, Finn looks like he IS the puppy_.

"It's okay, everyone, it only one song, you guys still sing it better than they do." Mr. Schue tried to stage whisper to the group but panic was written all over his face. _You cannot be serious, Schue, we are fucked._

"You have got to be shitting me!" Puck felt his jaw drop as Rachel exclaimed his very thoughts from earlier as the girl with an 18 inch high head of hair starting singing the solo Mercedes had planned to sing. _Wow, I'm actually rubbing off on her. Rachel Berry actually knows how to use four letter words._ "Stop looking at me like that, Puck, I know you're thinking the same thing." Rachel continued as she narrowed her eyes at him.

Puck held both hands in front of himself, "I'm not the one you're mad at, babe."

"This has Sue written all over it, poor Mercedes, she's got to be really upset." Rachel leaned forward to look past Puck at the girl in question.

"No, looks more like she's about to go postal," Puck said, while sneaking a look down his dress shirt were Rachel had left a few buttons open as she bent over his lap. _That's it, I am glad she's not in high necked shirts anymore, but she is going to kill me and she doesn't even know it._

"I can't believe that woman." Rachel crossed her arms and forcefully flopped back into her seat while glaring at the stage.

"Everyone meet in the green room at the break." Mr. Schue announced in his not so quite stage voice. _Wow, didn't know Schue's face could get that color red… or is it purple? Man that guy looks pissed._

Twenty minutes later the group stood silent, trying to take in what had happened in the last hour.

"I know Sue leaked the set list, which one of you gave it to her?" Kurt demanded as he gave Brittany and Santana the evil eye.

"Why do you think it was one of us?" Santana demanded as she crossed her arms.

"Because Sue sent us to be spies, I was there, remember?" Quinn cocked an eyebrow at Brittany and Santana.

"Whatever, why would I tell her? Not that I'll admit at school, but this is like, the best part of my day." Santana cocked her eyebrow right back at Quinn.

"I told her, but I didn't know why she wanted to know," Brittany admitted with her head hanging down as Mercedes rolled her eyes. _Living proof that blonde jokes are true, anyone else would know that bitch was up to no good._

"Guys, we can't worry about that now." Mr. Schue stepped up. "Mercedes, do you have anything else you've been working on?"

"No, I spent all my time perfecting 'And I'm Telling You I'm Not Going'; does anyone else have something?" She looked directly at Rachel.

"We all agreed you would do the solo." Rachel spoke as she looked between Mercedes and Kurt.

"No, we agreed Mercedes would sing that song. Face it Rachel, if anyone has the guts to do this on the fly, it'll be you. As much as that pains me to admit, and it does." Kurt spoke from his seat across the room.

"What about that song you did at the church?" Puck asked, looking down at her where she sat next to him. "You killed it."

"I don't know, what would we do for choreography?" Rachel asked with her brows knit together.

"What church? I thought you were both Jews." Mike asked from Brit's side where he had gone to try and comfort her.

"Don't Jews go to church?" Brittany asked looking up at Mike.

"No Brit, they go to the Temple." Mike told her as he smiled tenderly.

"Then why were they at church?" Mike just shook his head and pulled her into a hug.

"Noah took me over to the Baptist Church on Elmwood to help me get over my stage fright." Rachel explained with a small hitch in her voice.

"Just do exactly what you did at the church; I know how the rest of us will enter behind you." Puck could feel the smirk on his face. _It'll be awesome, just like I pictured it._

Puck spent the next ten minutes explaining his ideas to the group and plotting out who would end in which position. Twenty minutes later, Mr. Shue stopped the group's rehearsal.

"Wow, guys. I'm really impressed with how you're working together. Unfortunately, we still need two more numbers any ideas, because I think we can all agree the deaf kids will probably be singing 'Don't Stop Believing.'" Mr. Schue eyed each member.

"How about "Somebody to Love" that's always a real crowd pleaser," Quinn offered as Finn wrapped an arm around her shoulder and smiled at her.

"Great idea, Quinn!" Mr. Schue showed off his dimples as Mrs. Pillsbury sighed. "Let's review that for the next ten minutes and then I want all of you to try and think of a third song during the deaf school's performance. That will give us an hour to work on the last song we need."

Having a plan in motion the group focused on rehearsing before returning to the auditorium. Sitting though the deaf choir singing their last song hurt, but Puck noticed he wasn't the only one running though his iPod trying to find a song they could all sing.

_Oh, this one's good. More rock than anyone else has done. I wonder if the others know it? They should, its kind of badass but still gay enough for Glee. _

"Anyone have any ideas?" Mr. Shue asked the second they walked back into the green room.

"I could do some of my def jam poetry," Artie offered as Tina made choking motions behind him.

"Maybe not this time." _Can't believe Schue said that with a straight face._

"I have an idea." Puck offered. "I have the basics worked out in my head but Matt, Mike, Brit, San, you're best dancers. I'm going to need your help."

"The great Noah Puckerman needs us mere mortals?" Matt teased him.

"Shut up, Matt, are you in?" Puck asked, glaring as he raising an eyebrow and casually flexing his arms.

"Yeah, I'm in." Matt smiled and winked back. _Wise ass._

The next hour was spent learning the new song which included some bitching on Kurt's part, a moment of terror on Arties when the group decided he would sing to Tina, and more cuddling that Puck could handle from Quinn and Finn. _Gross._ After a quick rehearsal of the other two songs everyone changed into their costumes and found their places at the back of the auditorium. Rachel stood with the curtains closed, her hands clutching the material.

"It's okay, I'm here and so are the rest of us. I know you can do this Rach, just picture the trees around the benches and the sunlight coming through the clouds." Puck gently placed both hands on her shoulders from behind her and bent down to whisper into her right ear.

Rachel turned and placed a quick kiss on his cheek, "I love you." _What!_ Puck jerked himself back as Rachel flung open the curtain and start singing. _She did NOT just fucking tell me that and then leave me. Did she really mean it, or was it just an "in the moment" kind of thing? Crap, get it together and listen for the cue._ Every muscle in his stomach was cramped and he couldn't tell if it was just nerves or Rachel that caused it. _I do not have the fucking butterflies over a girl, I am NOT that guy. Shit… please, I cannot be THAT guy!_

Rachel moved thought the crowd, and as planned, made her way onto the stage. Just as Puck had seen in his mind at the Church, the rest of the group walked down the side aisles and joined her on stage. They moved though "Somebody to Love'" like they had planned on the song from the beginning. As the crowd gave them a standing ovation, they moved to their spots for the final number.

They had returned to their somewhat tight cluster in the middle of the stage, and as the group began to sing the opening harmony, Puck took a deep breath and stepped forward, singing.

_This time I wonder what it feels like  
To find the one in this life  
The one we all dream of  
But dreams just aren't enough_

Puck had been singing toward the audience try to poor all his emotions into it as Rachel had told him to _I can't believe she said she loves me_, _focus here she comes_. As they had rehearsed, Rachel was moving behind him, separating herself from the group.

_So I'll be waiting for the real thing.  
I'll know it by the feeling._

Puck looked to his left and there she was, just like she had been in his dreams all those months ago. _My god, she's beautiful _This time she was holding both hands out toward him with a radiant smile on her face.

_The moment when we´re meeting  
will play out like a scene straight off the silver screen_

Rachel came to him and he reached out and placed a hand on either side of her waist as she placed her hands on his shoulders. Next, he surprised her by lifting her straight up above his head and slowly turning them in circles.

_So I`ll be holdin' my own breath  
Right up to the end  
Until that moment when _

Puck slowly lowered Rachel to the floor, but surprised her when he bent and changed his arm position to hold her like a groom cradling his new bride over a threshold.

_I find the one that I'll spend forever with_

The rest of the group joined in for the chorus. They were broken into pairs: Matt and Santana, Mike and Brittany, Artie and Tina, Finn and Quinn, Kurt and Mercedes, and Puck and Rachel. The couples moved round the stage, weaving patterns around each other.

_`Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares._

Moving to center stage, Finn stood behind Quinn with both their hands on her stomach as they sang to each other while the rest of the group moved behind them onto the risers.

_Someone to love with my life in their hands. _

Artie, Tina, Finn and Quinn moved to stage left as Puck, Rachel, Kurt and Mercedes moved to stage right leaving Santana, Brittany, Mike and Matt center stage. Santana was standing on the riser behind Matt, and Brittany was standing in the same position behind Mike when both girls held her arms out in a T shape and gave a little jump as the guys caught him under their arms and lifted them high.

_There`s gotta be somebody for me like that.  
`Cause nobody wants to do it on their own _

Kurt walked to the now empty center stage and stood away from the group on either side.

_And everyone wants to know they´re not alone. _

Mercedes moved to his side and linked arms with him as she smiled and sang to him.

_There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere._

Everyone moved back toward the middle as Finn and Quinn stayed on stage left.

_There`s gotta be somebody for me out there._

Finn's left arm linked with Quinn's, who was on his downstage side where the audience could see her. He looked down into her eyes as he pretended to be walking down the street and even the old lady in the back could see the love reflected in Finn's every move toward Quinn. Puck could see the tears brimming in Quinn's eyes as she looked up at Finn. _Totally fucking after school special, but if anyone could pull that shit off, its puppy dog eyes Hudson._

_Tonight, out on the street out in the moonlight  
And dammit this feels too right  
It´s just like Déjà Vu  
Me standin' here with you  
So I´ll be holdin`my own breath  
Could this be the end?  
Is it that moment when  
I find the one that I'll spend forever with?_

Finn and Quinn moved to the back of the group as Brittany and Mike came forward to dance, _It's like watching that _Dancing with the Stars_ crap Rachel makes me sit through, shit I didn't know either one of them was that good. _Puck thought from his spot with Rachel holding his hand.

'_Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
'Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There´s gotta be somebody for me like that._

`Cause nobody wants to do it on their own  
And everyone wants to know they´re not alone.  
There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere  
There`s gotta be somebody for me out there.

Mike and Brittany ended their dance solo with Brittany balanced on one of Mike hands as he lifted her above his head. _Shit that look badass._ Artie began singing as he wheeled himself from stage left to Tina, who was moving toward him from stage right, holding out a hand out for her to take.

_You can´t give up!  
Lookin´ for that diamond in the rough  
You never know but when it shows up  
Make sure you´re holdin` on _

Artie's and Tina's hands connected and he pulled her down into his lap for the last part of the verse before the group joined in from behind them for the final chorus.

'_Cause it could be the one, the one you´re waiting on_

'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.  
And everyone wants to feel like someone cares.  
Someone to love with my life in their hands.  
There has gotta be somebody for me

They ended the song with everyone linked together and huge smiles on their faces as they did a group bow for the crowd that was giving a standing ovation.

"Did you mean it?" _Shit, Puckerman, you sound like a fucking girl. _Rachel was standing at his side with their hands entwined.

"Did I mean what?" Rachel asked beaming up at him as the crowd continued to cheer.

"Before we started… did you mean what you said it or was it just an 'in the moment' kind of thing?" He ran a hand though his Mohawk.

Rachel reached out and took the hand that was still rubbing the back of his neck. "I meant it." Caught up in the moment as their team mates jumped up and down around them on all sides, Rachel jumped up and kissed him quickly on the lips. "I love you Noah."

Puck grabbed her waist and held her at eye leave, "I love you too." Then he smirked and tossed Rachel over his shoulder as he waved to the cheering crowd and started moving his teammates off the stage.

Rachel was laughing and smiling as she complained, "Noah Puckerman this is no way for a future Broadway star to leave the stage!"

"How else am I going to steal you away from your adoring fans?" Puck asked as he set her down next to where Mr. Schue was waiting for them.

"Wow, you were all terrific! I'm so proud of all of you. Mike and Brittany, you've been holding out on us that was awesome." Mr. Schue praised the group as he shared a fist bump with Mike. "Unfortunately, we don't have time to tell the judges the others cheated because all the choirs have to be on stage now to find out who won. No matter what, you guys really came together and you should be really proud of yourselves. Now let's be good competitors and take our spots on stage."

Mr. Schue stood with New Directions on stage right as they watched the fifth runner up for Miss Ohio come forward to announce the winner. _Couldn't they get someone better than that?_

"Thank you for coming everyone, this year's first places are..." _I can't believe she actually has a fucking envelope, there only three teams for Christ sacks._ The pretty blond women was having trouble figuring out how to open the envelopment because she's busy winking at Chet, the local news anchor, "Sorry about that everyone, the winner is …" _Come on lady_. "New Directions!"

Puck looked around at the jumping, cheering mass of people around him and smiled. _Six months, six short months ago I was slushie-ing half the people here, now I'm celebrating with them. Man my life is fucking crazy._ He shook his head as Rachel lifted a trophy almost as tall as she was over her head.


	13. Chapter 13

**As promises here is the new and improved Chapter 13. The song in this chapter is "I'll Be" by Reba McEntire. Thank you everyone who have marked this story as a favorite or alert. Also a huge thank you to those of you who have left reviews!**

*****Chapter 13 ***********************************************************

_God, I hate fucking hospitals. Why the hell did this have to happen? _Puck sat in a white plastic chair with his elbows on his knees and his head cradled in his hands. _What the hell is taking so long? Shit, I hope she's ok._ Puck felt Rachel reach over and slowly start to rub circles on his back. _Shit, it has to be hard on her too, I don't think either one of us has been here since that day. Christ, all the blood, I didn't know a person had that much blood in them. Fuck, how long have we been here?_

"Noah, I'm going to go see if they have any information yet." Rachel gave him a quick hug as she stood to walk over to the information desk.

Images of earlier that day flashed though his mind. _I should have known something was wrong._ He remembered seeing Quinn between second and third periods and she had been rubbing her stomach more than usual, but Puck had brushed it off, thinking she was just emotional because that had chosen a family for their little girl the night before. _Shit, why didn't I stop and ask her if she was okay then?_

It happened during Glee practice. _Why does this shit always happen during Glee?_ They had been standing up to practice a new song for Regionals when suddenly Quinn grabbed her stomach with one hand and reached out to grab whoever was closest to her with the other as she sank onto the cold tile floor. Unfortunately, because they were standing in order of soprano, alto, tenor and bass, neither Finn nor Puck had been close enough to catch her. Rachel had heard Quinn gasp and quickly caught her under the arms to help control Quinn's descent to the floor as she demanded someone call 911. _Thank God for Rachel. _At this point all hell broke loose; there was a spreading pool of blood under Quinn, and people started yelling and running toward Quinn and then looking around for someone to lead them. Puck could remember Kurt screeching something, _who the hell knows what. _Finn had stood completely still in shock. Mr. Schue tried to gain control but Tina had projectile vomited at the sight of blood all over him.

"Enough!" Rachel's Broadway voice had commandeered over the jumble of activity around both her and Quinn. As one the group came to a complete standstill.

"Matt, call 911, tell them we have a pregnant girl in distress, she is awake and breathing on her own, give them the address for the school." _The girl had to have been a fucking drill sergeant in a former life. _"Mike, take Kurt with you and wait for the ambulance in the front of the school. Artie, cover the gym entrance just in case. Brit, run to the gym and grab some towels as fast as you can. Santana, go tell Figgins what's going on. Mercedes, take Tina to the bathroom and get her cleaned up, Mr. Schue, you too." For once, no one argued with her, and immediately scattered to their appointed locations and responsibilities.

"Finn!" Quinn cried out, reaching out for his hand. Puck gave him a shove. And Finn stumbled to Quinn's side and knelt down, brushing the hair off her face with his free hand.

"Shh, just breathe," Finn told her as he continued to stroke her hair.

Rachel was now sitting on the floor next to Quinn and looked up to Puck and met his worried gaze as she waved a hand to silently beckon him closer. As he started toward them Britney sprinted back into the room.

"What do we do now?" she asked Rachel.

"Here, give me some of those and throw one over the mess Tina made." Rachel grabbed a handful and placed them between Quinn's legs.

"Will that help?" Puck asked in a whisper so Quinn, who was completely focused on Finn, wouldn't hear.

"Probably not," Rachel again locked eyes with him and he finally saw the panic and fear in her face that she had hidden from the others.

The rest of the memory was a blur as the paramedics came racing into the room and set into motion the actions that lead him to be sitting in the most uncomfortable chair on the face of the earth.

Puck heard the door to the patient area open and looked up to see Finn walk out and grab Rachel in a bonecrushing hug. He had tears running down his face and Puck felt his stomach hit the floor. _No! No, this can't be happening! Oh, God no. _Puck launched to his feet and rushed over to the two of them.

Finn lifted his head and Puck saw all the pain he was feeling reflected in his best friend's eyes. "They said it was a placental abruption. Drizzle's gone." Puck didn't think he had ever heard words that hurt him more than those that Finn just spoke. _Not my baby, not my little girl. _Puck felt his throat close and tears he couldn't stop ran down his face.

"What about Quinn?" Rachel asked as she moved out of Finn's arms and grabbed his hand, reaching for Puck's as well.

Finn reached up with his free hand to wipe his face. "She's lost a lot of blood and they thought they might lose her for a minute, but they have her stabilized for now. Puck, she wants to see you."

Rachel let go of Finn and wrapped Puck into a tight embrace. "Go to her, I'll take care of Finn." Unable to speak, Puck nodded his head at her and somehow forced himself to move. _Fuck, now I know what Rachel meant when she said she didn't know how to feel. What the hell am I supposed to say to Quinn? What if I fucked her up and she can never have kids? Oh God, my daughter is gone, why couldn't I protect her? Damn it, I should have checked on Quinn earlier today._

Puck walked into Quinn's area and found her hooked up to blood pressure machines and heart monitors. There was a bag of blood running into her arm. Everything had happened so fast that she had not been moved to the delivery ward, which was probably a good thing now. _She's so pale, what am I supposed to say to her?_

"Puck, I'm so sorry." Quinn murmured as she looked down at her hands clamped around her now empty stomach. "I never wanted her, but swear I never wanted this." She looked up into his eyes, silently begging him to forgive her.

"It's no one's fault." Puck pushed his shaking fists into his pockets.

"It is my fault, I didn't go to the doctor as much as I should have, it was just so expensive without insurance."

Puck walked to her side and reached out to hold her hand. "Quinn, you did what you could, when your parents kicked you out you were left with nothing and none of us knew what to do. We were trying to do the right thing; we just didn't always know what it was."

"Oh, God, Puck, what are we going to tell the Lintons? They were so happy, what are they going to do?"

"They're going to cry and hurt for their daughter, just like you and I and Finn are. He really loved her, maybe even more than you or I did. One day, the two of you will get your chance to be great parents." He had just spoken more words to Quinn than he had the night they conceived their daughter but somehow it felt like he should do more. Without thinking he reached out and stroked her hair, "You're not a bad person Quinn, this wasn't your fault."

With tears in her eyes and a sad smile Quinn reached up to hold his hand, "Rachel is right, one day you are going to be a great dad." She looked back down at her stomach. "Could you please ask Finn to come back in?"

"Sure," On impulse, Puck reached down to kiss Quinn's forehead before he left.

When Puck reentered the waiting area he saw Mrs. Hudson holding Finn and Rachel texting someone on her phone. "Quinn wants you, Finn."

"I'll come with you." Mrs. Hudson told Finn as they stood and moved toward the doors Puck had just exited. As she came to his side, the woman he had always thought of as a second mother stopped and reached out for him. As she held him in her arms she whispered, "I know the truth and I'm here if you need me." With tears in his eyes and the painful lump again in his throat all he could do was nod his head as he held her tight for a minute.

"Noah. Let me take care of you." Rachel moved to his side and wrapped an arm around his waist. "Come on, let go home."

It was like reliving the scene from a few months ago as they left the hospital, only this time it was Rachel driving his truck and placing her open palm on the seat as Puck silently reached out the laced their fingers together.

Rachel continued to hold his hand as she led him up the stairs to her bedroom. Without speaking she gently pushed him to sit on the edge of her bed and moved to stand between his legs. Puck reached out and wrapped both arms around her waist as he buried his face in her stomach.

Rachel began to sing in a quiet voice, the song he had sang to hear all those weeks before.

_When darkness falls upon your heart and soul  
I`ll be the light that shines for you  
When you forget how beautiful you are  
I`ll be there to remind you  
When you can`t find your way  
I`ll find my way to you  
When troubles come around  
I will come to you_

He could hear her voice break as her tears joined his. For once, unashamed by his tears, he looked up into her eyes and moved to lie on her bed and bring her down with him. Rachel laid on her back and reached to bring Puck into her embrace and rest his head against her heart. He could hear her heartbeat, and the murmur of her voice as she continued to sing.

_I`ll be your shoulder  
When you need someone to lean on  
Be your shelter  
when you need someone to see you through  
I`ll be there to carry you  
I`ll be there  
I`ll be the rock that will be strong for you  
The one that will hold on to you  
When you feel that rain falling down  
When there`s nobody else around  
I`ll be  
_

They stayed entwined in each other's arm in the silence as Puck continued to listen to her heartbeat and feel the rise and fall for each breath she took.

"I understand what you meant now," he said, breaking the silence. "When you said you didn't know what to feel, I know that numbness now."

"I wish I could make the pain go away for you." Rachel gently ran her hand along his arm that was still wrapped around her stomach.

"You're hurting, too."

"She was a part of you; I loved her for that too."

"I should have known something was wrong." His arms wrapped tighter around her.

"This wasn't your fault, Noah, sometimes things happen that we can't control."

"I just don't know what to do or feel right now, and you know I don't do feelings."

"Sometimes things happen fast, but we have to learn to live with them slowly. If nothing else I have learned that this last couple of months."

"I should probably get up and call the Gleeks to let them know what happened. Christ, and the Lintons, what the hell am I going to tell them." Puck felt himself tense at the details that needed to be taken care of.

"Shh, I texted Kurt and he started the phone tree, they should all know by now. The three of you were dealing with a lot, so Mrs. Hudson and I called the agency and they had not contacted the Lintons yet. There might be some final paperwork that needs to be signed, but that can wait."

"Thank you." The sound of her heartbeat soothed him as she pulled him even closer into her body. "Don't ever leave me, Rach." He suddenly held onto her with everything he had.

"Shh, it's okay, I won't leave you." She echoed his promise from that fateful day months ago.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi everyone, **

**Thank you for all of the great reviews for the last chapter! The songs in this chapter are "Our Kind of Love" and "I Run to You" both by Lady Antebellum. Hope you enjoy!**

******* Chapter 14 *******************************************************

_Who would have ever thought we would make it this far?_ Puck asked himself as he made his way into the hotel shower. _Damn I still remember that day at practice, God what had we all been thinking? The Baptist Church, now that had been a fucking brilliant idea. Brilliant, now there's a Rachel word. _The memory started to flash before him as he stepped under the hot spray. He could see her standing in the open air theater with the sunlight beaming though the clouds like spotlights as she gave the pretend audience one of the more important performances of her life. How afraid she had been to start and then her pixie dance afterward as she laughed up into his face her eyes glowing with joy. Even now his could feel a smile spread across his face. _Never did go back on that stage but we won Regionals that year._

He exited the bathroom still wet, with a towel wrapped around his waist, as Rachel entered their room from the hall. Her make-up and hair were perfect.

"Wow, you look great," he told her as he moved to pull her into his arms.

"Stop, Beth will kill us both if you mess up all her hard work." She laughed just before an evil grin spread across her face. She leaned forward and slowly licked a drop of water off his chest as he growled at her.

"That was not fair, if I can't touch neither can you, wife." He tried to scowl at her but she just giggled and raced away as he tried to reach out and catch her. "You will pay for that later!" Puck continued to stalk her around the room.

"Promises, promises," she sighed and gave him a smirk he had trademarked since high school. "We better get dressed."

"Temptress," he winked at her as he grabbed her waist and dragged her over for a quick kiss. "Beth will get to bitch at me about your lipstick."

An hour later found Puck giving his trademark smirk to a photographer as he stepped out of the limo and grabbed Rachel's hand. Memories continued to flash through his mind as he made his way into the building. _It's amazing how much happened in the last ten years_. _Prom was hilarious, Mike in that pale blue tux. Shit, I though Kurt was going to have a coronary. Not that that compares to Artie wheeling in on Emma and Will making out in the dressing rooms; fuck, that was been funny, scarred the poor guy for life. _

_Finn and Quinn's wedding was our own mini reunion. _As he thought of Quinn, the photographer caught a look of sadness in his eye as the memory of his little girl played out in his mind._ Today is the anniversary of her birth._ _That was the first time Rachel put me back together. _

"Honey, are you thinking of Drizzle?" Another photographer caught the look of pure love that flowed between them.

"It's her birthday." He reached down and several cameras flashed as he kissed her. "Are you feeling ok?" he whispered in her ear before standing back up to his full height with an arm around her.

"We're fine." Her smile held a secret joy as they looked up to him. A picture of their tour bus flashed in his mind as he remembered Rachel's excited scream coming from the tiny bathroom before she had came barreling out and jumped into his arms. "We're pregnant!" He had spun her around in tight circles as the two of them laughed like lunatics. _I think it took 12.3 seconds of texting before all of our family and friends learned the news and were sworn to secrecy._

"How do you think Quinn and Finn are?" _And this is one of the reasons I love her, one of the biggest nights of our lives and she still worries about our friends. _

"Quinn called while you were having your hair done. We are going to be godparents. She and Finn just found out today, she said its hard remembering considered the anniversary of Drizzle's death, but they are excited today as well."

"Noah Puckerman, why didn't you tell me earlier?" She swatted him in the arm and gave him a playful frown. "So when do you think Quinn and Finn will figure out we're Jewish?"

"Hey, not every kid is lucky enough to have such good looking Jews as godparents," he winked.

"Hush, people are starting to take their seats," Rachel admonished as she lead them to their seats near the front of the auditorium.

Puck sat though the next hour of boring crap as thoughts of the original New Directions members entertained him. For some reason Kurt in designer coveralls still made him laugh. _Never would have thought he would stay in Lima and take over his Dad's garage, but hell, he makes good money doing it and his husband Greg would be hilarious if he didn't look so much like me. Ok that's just kind of freaky, I mean, am I Hummel's type? football … locker room… yuck._

"Noah stop wiggling in your seat, what is the problem?"

"Do you think Greg looks like me?" _Damn it, I see you smirking at me_.

"His arms are not nearly as lovely as yours." She reached over and patted his arm while she giggled at him.

"I'm serious, does he look like me?"

"Maybe just a little but not like twins or anything. Their wedding was so beautiful; of course, with Kurt what else would it be." He watched her focus leave him as she too was lost in memories. "Shh, Song of Year is up next, sit up straight the cameras will be on you."

"Babe, you sound like my mother." He teased her even as he did as he was told and rolled his eyes at himself. _When did I become so damned whipped? Who am I kidding, it just became official on our wedding day. Rachel in white dress, kills me every time, _he thought as he looked over to his wife in her white Grecian style evening gown. _And she knows _it_, too._

"And the AMA for Song of the Year goes to…" _If Justin Timberlake opens that envelope any slower I will kill him. _"Our Kind of Love! Written by Artie Abrams performed by Rachel Berry and Noah Puckerman." Puck stood up and leaned over to the man seated in front of him, giving him a high-five as Rachel leaned in to give Artie a quick hug.

"Congratulations, Artie," he heard Rachel tell her long time friend as Artie wheeled his way up to the stage. _Damn, this is awesome! All that def poetry crap became some awesome song writing. This is so cool for him, he is going to be in even greater demand now. Just wait until his solo instrumental record comes out, the industry is going to be blown away._

_I wonder if Tina's watching, it's too bad they couldn't work it out. I'll have to ask Rachel again, but I think she told me Tina was getting married in the fall. Oh, she's going to be mad I wasn't listening, think… oh yeah to that guy she met at the law firm, Dan… James... oh, hell I'm in trouble._

Rachel reached out and grabbed his hand in a death grip cutting off his circulation as the announcement came: "This is our first category."

"Relax, I'm here." He bent toward her and placed a small kiss on her temple.

"Relax?! Noah Puckerman, are you out of your ever-loving mind?" He couldn't help but laugh because not only had she picked up some Puck along the way, but she had managed to get that all out without ever moving her lips. _God, I love her crazy._

"And the AMA for Best Pop Performance by a Duo or Group goes to…" _I swear they drag this out just to make us nuts, move it along T-Dog or T-Bone or whoever the hell you are… _"Directions, Rachel Berry and Noah Puckerman for their breakout performance, I Run to You! Ding-Dong to the Puckleberry!" _Ding –Dong to the Puckleberry? What the fuck, is the guy on crack? Shit, I hate that name, WAIT… we won! _

Rachel had jumped up with a thousand-watt smile on her face and nearly tackled him in a huge hug. "We did it Noah, we won our fist AMA!" With smiles on both their faces, Rachel grabbed his arm as they made their way to the stage, stopping only to hug and high-five Artie again.

Puck put a protective arm around her waist as he stood behind her and let her take the spotlight she always loved so much.

"Thank you so much, everyone, this is truly a great honor. We would like to thank our record company, production company, everyone who helped in big and small ways, our family and friends, our fans. To our fans we give an extra thank you, without you none of this would be possible." Rachel held the award to her body as the warning light told them their time was up.

"Oh Noah, I'm so sorry I didn't give you any time to talk." She all but gushed her apology at him as soon as they left the stage. Puck smirked down at her with the badassness she had loved since high school.

"Well then, Rach, next time, I get to do the talking." He hauled her into a tight embrace and kissed her with everything he had and was rewarded with the feeling of her weight in his arms as her legs gave way beneath her. _Yeah, I'm still that good._

"Noah, we have to get ready for our performance. We're on next!" She suddenly jerked herself together and looked around frantically.

"Come on, Crazy, we are performing from the side stage the band is waiting for us." He smiled at her and grabbed her hand as she started to protest.

"Noah, you know I don't like it when you call me that!"

"You love it, come on they're about to introduce us." Puck smirked and dropped a kiss on her forehead. Puck and Rachel stood together as the lights came up on them and the crowd cheered as Puck sang his first lines.

_I run from hate  
I run from prejudice  
I run from pessimists  
But I run too late _Puck finished his lines as Rachel continued the first verse._  
I run my life  
Or is it running me  
Run from my past  
I run too fast  
Or too slow it seems  
When lies become the truth _She turned and looked into his eyes_  
That's when I run to you _

Together they sang the rest of the song in perfect harmony._  
This world keeps spinning faster  
Into a new disaster so I run to you  
I run to you baby  
And when it all starts coming undone  
Baby you're the only one I run to  
I run to you_

_We run on fumes  
Your life and mine  
Like the sands of time  
Slippin' right on through  
And our love's the only truth  
That's why I run to you_

As they repeated the chorus, Puck smiled at the surprise in the audience's faces as Artie wheeled onstage with his guitar and started to sing with them. The was the first song that the three of them had written together back in high school, and it wouldn't have felt right not to have him on stage as they performed it at their first AMA.

_Oh, baby I run to you_

_This world keeps spinning faster  
Into a new disaster so I run to you  
I run to you baby  
And when it all starts coming undone  
Baby you're the only one I run to  
I run to you (x2)  
Yeah_

_Woah woah  
I run to you  
I run to you girl  
Woah woah  
Ooooo_

_I always run to you  
Run to you (x2)_

After the applause had finally died down, they had just made their way back to their seats when Puck felt his cell vibrate in his pocket. Taking it out, he saw a message from Mercedes.

ChocolateDiva: Not bad for a Lima Loser

Puck20: Thanks M couldn't have done it w/out y

Chocolate Diva: Then try to remember me in the speech next time

"Mercedes says congratulations," Puck told Rachel at her questioning look. _Damn, Mercedes turned out to be one hell of a lawyer, we made a lot more money than we would have with her always closing loopholes for us. She and Tina have a great practice in New York, I bet I could ask her the name of Tina's boyfriend… nope, it would still get back to Rachel and I would still be a dead man._

"Tell her thanks, Santana asked if we would give her an exclusive interview later for ET." Rachel said as she typed on her own cell phone.

"Sure, ask her if she's heard from Brit lately." _Of all the "never in a million years" things to happen to the group, Brit joining the Navy and become a NCIS investigator has got to take the cake. Who know she was actually just playing at being stupid all that time. I think she was working in Boston, last I heard, but she's been out of contact for awhile, makes me worry… oh come on and man up here, Puckerman._

"San said that Brit contacted her yesterday and she is back in Boston now that her last case wrapped up."

"Great, babe. Our next category is up." She again grabbed his hand as she slipped her cell back into her tiny bag.

"The award for Best New Artist goes to…" _Open the damn thing already, although I thought Ozzie would be dead by now, not that you can understand him, good thing Kelly is doing the talking._ "Directions, Rachel Berry and Noah Puckerman!"

As they stood, Puck reached down and placed both hands on either side of her face and heard the crowd cheer as he kissed the breath out of her.

When they again took center stage, Rachel actually gave him a little push to speak as they stood with hands entwined.

"As Rachel said earlier, we would like to thank our fans and everyone who was helped as long the way. A huge thank you goes out to Mercedes, without you and the rest of the crew from Lima we never would have made it. I would like to give a personal thank you to my wife, without her my life would never have been as exciting and full. I will be eternally grateful that she forgave me for all the slushies." He turned and gave Rachel his sexy smirk and brought her left hand, shiny with the ring he had placed on her finger three years ago, to his lips.

After they made it to the side of the stage Rachel whirled around, hair flying, and turned on him weaving her arms around his waist, "Noah, I love you! I can't believe we won Best New Artist, now we have to work twice as hard to avoid the sophomore slump."

"Rachel, babe, it's not like this was the first music we made together and we've been writing some great stuff with Wheels." They both started to laugh at the sudden vibrating from both her purse and his front pocket.

"I guess our public awaits us." Rachel smiled as she pulled out her phone.

"Come on, let's get back to our seats before we start answering, good thing only a few people have our private lines." he told her, rolling his eyes theatrically.

"Our family and friends love us Noah; we wouldn't be here without them." Rachel started to scold him.

He reached out and tweaked her nose. "Relax Mrs. Puckerman; damn, I love teasing you."

"Puck," was all she hissed as they took their seats again. _Silly woman, only calls me Puck when she can't decide whether to fling a shoe at my head or kiss me._

Rachel was looking at her phone, "It's Matt, he says congratulations and that he is sorry that he and Sarah couldn't make it."

"Did she have the baby yet?" _Matt is a really lucky guy, he stayed in Lima too and is doing his residence at Lima General; of course, if he tells Sarah about how to deliver a baby once more she has threatened to kill him. That woman cracks me up, poor Matt is even more whipped than Finn or me._

Rachel started to laugh, "He has been told if he asks her one more time if she is feeling any contractions, he will find his balls on the driveway after she has taken them off his body and run them though the disposal."

"Damn, and I though Quinn was nuts at the end." Noah couldn't help the hand that moved to protect himself. Rachel just looked him up and down and laughed harder. Noah pulled out his phone to see who had sent a message.

"Mike texted me, he's watching from his hotel room."

"Where is he?"

"Detroit, some econ conference they are holding at the Branch there." _Mike as a stuffy economist at the Federal Reserve Bank of Chicago is weird, it just doesn't seem to fit. Chicago is cool though, lots happening there. I wonder how things are going with that girl from Harpo he met last month. Oh, crash-n-burn, poor guy._

"Tell him thanks and I miss him." Rachel once again grabbed his hand, "Noah, the last award is up." He put away his cell and wrapped an arm around the back of her chair across her shoulders.

"This year's American Music Award for Record of the Year goes to…" _Fuckers, every single last one of them, how long does it take to open the fucking envelope? _"Cow Town from Directions!" _Holy Shit, we did it, we won!_

They both stood and hugged, shook hands and high-fived everyone they passed on the way up to the stage. Hands clasped together they stepped up to the podium.

"We are so honored and over whelmed! I can't say it enough but thank you so much to all our fans and supporters, we couldn't be here without you. I would also like to thank my wife, for all of the time and hard work she put into me." Puck smirked to the audience and winked down at Rachel before she lend into the microphone.

"I would also like to thank the man standing next to me. Ten years ago he pulled me out of the worst place a girl could be and he taught he how to live and love again. Without him, I would have giving up my dreams that day; instead, I found the man of my dreams in the boy that saved me."

In front of an auditorium full of people and a viewing audience of thousands Noah Puckerman reached down and passionately kissed Rachel Berry and then never breaking the kiss, he put an arm under her legs and carried her off the stage as those at home watched the ending credits roll and the house lights came up.

**The End**

**Well everyone this is the end. Thank you so much to the great reviews you have given me, I never could have continued this story without your encouragement. I am humbled by those of you who have mark me as a favorite author, honestly I have never written fiction until a year or so ago (I would steal poems and short stories from my younger sister in high school when we had creative writing assignments). **

**I would like to publicly again give a huge thank you to my beta/editor Beth. Honestly she is wonderful and gave me get writing advice. I hope she saw an improvement in my writing as this story progressed. She taught me great tips to think about as I write and I sure the students she teaches are blessed to have her. Thank you Beth, I don't think I could have finished without you! **

**I'm sad to see this story end but I hoping to write a much fluffier story next time!**

**Kate**


End file.
